Linc 10 Alien Force
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Four years have passed since Lincoln Loud discovered the Omnitrix and saved the world more times than he could count. But when his Pop-pop gets captured it's up to Lincoln to once again don the alien watch and be the hero the world needs once again.
1. Four Years of Peace

**(Well, I'm back with that sequel you all wanted. It will feel like a combination of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but not with every single element from both series. Just relax and enjoy the opening.)**

One night Albert Jefferson, grandfather to eleven kids of the Loud Family, and a retired Plumber of the Space cop variety. He was currently inside his old RV he dubbed the Beast cooking up some dinner.

He took a whiff of the food he had over the stove and sighed heavenly, "Cooked to perfection."

Outside the Beast was a figure sneaking around, while giving off a buzzing sound. When Albert was about to chow down he heard a sound coming from outside, "What's that?" he asked himself, before opening a compartment and pulled out a miniature plumber's blaster.

He carefully opened the door to the RV and looked around while aiming the blaster, "Hello? Who's there?" he called out, but received no answer and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Dismissing it as hearing things, Albert returned inside the Beast. Unfortunately the minute he went back inside he was ambushed by something so quick he didn't have time to use his Plumber's blaster.

* * *

The next morning, the scene cuts to outside the Loud House that didn't look as crazy and chaotic from the outside. Inside and up the stairs, one of the bedroom doors opened up and a figure walked into the bathroom, before coming out and returning to said room. The figure got dressed and stepped outside the house to reveal it was who else but Lincoln Loud.

But Lincoln was no longer the eleven year old boy from before. He was now fifteen years old standing taller, and his white hair was a bit messier and even longer in the back while no longer sporting a turkey tail. His attire included sneakers, blue jeans, and a black shirt with short orange sleeves.

When he stepped off the porch, he looked to the fourth wall and smiled, "Oh, it's you guys. Hello," he spoke in an older voice, "I know it's been a long time. Four years to be exact. As you can see I'm a little older and a little wiser, and I have more hair growing in other places now. But I should probably get to school. Come on. Since there's more to tell you, we'll take the scenic route." he whipped out his hoverboard he got from Tetrax and hovered down the block and into town.

"As I said, it's been four years since I retired from the Alien Hero life. I'm a freshman in high school now. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan have moved out of the house and are off to college and such. Yes, even Leni," Lincoln joked, "Lori's attending Castiel University with Bobby like they planned, and even rented their own place off campus. And Lori's golf skills have really made her famous. Leni is still into fashion and starting her own line of original works. And she's not as dumb as she used to be, which is by far a miracle. Luna and Sam went off together and share a dorm room. They like to play gigs at the local club, and their relationship is still strong. It's actually gotten more serious, but I'll stop with that there."

Lincoln made a turn around a corner passing Flips that more or less was still the same, "Luan is still doing her party business which has gotten more popular over the years. And thankfully no longer pranks the entire family with over the top pranks every April First, thank God. And she was currently the last one to move out. Lynn more or less stopped being such a jerk to me with the insults and dutch oven threats, especially now that I learned how to properly fight back. She still is the star player of all her sports teams, but tries harder to be a good sport to the losing teams. Lucy's still into her bats, vampires, and all that, but she's learned to try and act more normal about other things. Like she no longer talks to her bust of Edwin. Lana is still the messy girl who loves looking out for animals, but thankfully she doesn't keep every animal she finds as pets. Lola is still the pageant princess, but is not a tattle anymore. Lisa's still our resident genius sister, but has learned to not be ruled by science and facts. And Lily is older and since she started talking surprised us by remembering everything from when she was still a baby."

When the teenage boy arrived at Royal Wood's High School, he deactivated his hover board and walked inside. As he walked through the hall to his locker, he continued to explain things, "I've actually been enjoying myself not having to fight aliens and criminals all the time. Gave me the time to find my true calling in life. With all my years of reading Ace Savy I've decided to start my own kind of series about an alien hero much like me. It's not much now, but it'll get there." he grabbed his books and closed his locker before heading to class.

As he walked the hall, a voice called out, "Yo, Lincoln!" Lincoln looked back and saw coming down the hall was who else but Clyde McBride, who much like Lincoln had also grown into a fine teenager. He changed his hairstyle to long in the back, and wore contacts instead of glasses. His attire included sneakers, black jeans, and a blue short sleeved shirt.

"Clyde, what up?" Lincoln asked, as the duo high fived.

"All good." Clyde answered, until some girls walked by.

"Hi, Clyde." they said collectively.

"Hey, girls." Clyde greeted back sounding more suave and confident.

As they walked on, Lincoln spoke to the viewers, "Believe it or not Clyde really got over his crush on Lori, and became quite the ladies man even as a freshmen. And he no longer has to see his therapist anymore. I'm really proud of his development. But don't be fooled by the ladies man act. He's in a relationship with Lucy's friend Haiku. Haiku much like Lucy is still into her dark and horror stuff, but does act like a regular girl from time to time. Once she also got over her unrequited love. What about me and Ronnie Anne? Well, even though we had a thing going, we sort of just drifted apart in that sense. Make no mistake we're still very close friends. But given the fact our oldest siblings are together, we wouldn't wanna make it awkward in both families. Basically it was a mutual separation. Do I have anyone else on the go? Not really. But I'm not too worried. If there's a Mrs. Right out there for me, I'll know it."

Clyde spoke to Lincoln, "So your older sisters are coming home for break today?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see them after so long." Lincoln admitted.

"Just pray your house doesn't resume into chaos." Clyde joked.

"Come on, Clyde. We're not as dysfunctional like we were back then." Lincoln assure him.

"You sure about that?" Clyde raised a brow in suspicion.

"Ok, maybe we still have our hectic and wild moments, but compared to how we were in the past. We're more tamed."

"If yo say so." Clyde answered, as the two went to class.

* * *

After school, Lincoln spoke to Clyde, "I'll see you later, Clyde. I'm gonna visit my Pop-pop."

"Later, Lincoln." Clyde said, as he left for home. So Lincoln got on his hoverboard and headed off.

As Lincoln arrived at the retirement home, he stopped in front of the Beast, but saw the door to it was left open, "Huh?" he asked curiously before going inside the RV to see it was trashed.

"Hello? Pop-pop?" he asked, but there was n sign of the old man, "What happened to this place. It's like a struggle broke out."

Lincoln looked around trying to find some kid of clue on the whereabouts of his grandfather, but found nothing. Suddenly he started hearing a buzzing sound. He moved carefully while surveying his surroundings, until he looked back and saw something tackle him.

As he and the intruder rolled onto the ground, Lincoln kicked him off. They got up and Lincoln came face to face with an anthro hornet creature.

"Oh, man. Someone call an exterminator." he gagged at the sight of the bug.

The insect said nothing, as he attacked Lincoln who used his knowledge of combat training courtesy of Ronnie Anne to defend himself. He had to be especially careful of the creature's stinger. When the bug tried to sting, Lincoln he dodged, and saw the frying pan Albert was using last night to cook. He grabbed it and bashed the bug's head with it. After several beatings, the creature piled out of the door and flew off before dropping a message at Lincoln's feet.

Lincoln picked it up and read the fine print, "Lincoln Loud, if you want to see your grandfather again you will come to the Royal Woods train station at nine tonight, and bring the Omnitrix," he gasped, and continued reading, "Failure to comply and your grandfather will be permanently retired. Pop-pop." he gasped. He got back on his hoverboard and headed for home.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Casa de Loud, he saw a few cars parked right outside and knew his older sisters were already home. He opened the door and saw his whole family gathered.

"Lincoln!" the girls cheered, as Lori, Luna, Leni, and Luan got up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Lincoln." Lori began.

"We missed ya, bro." Luna greeted.

"Like you're really looking more handsome than last time." Leni noticed.

"You're a real knock out." Luan said, while knocking on the door and laughed.

When the Loud's took notice of Lincoln's depressed expression, they were concerned, "Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rita asked in concern.

"It's Pop-pop." he answered, which got the family worried.

After showing them the ransom note, the family was in shock, "Pop-pop's being held prisoner?" Lola gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Lincoln confirmed.

"And they want the Omnitrix?" Lana asked.

"That's right."

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

"There's only one thing to do." Lincoln answered, as he looked at the trophy case where the Omnitrix sat next to Lincoln's most improved brother trophy, along with an award for most creative story in the 8th grade.

He walked up to the case and opened it before taking the watch out, "Lincoln, are you sure about this?" Lori asked curiously.

"You put that thing back on, and you're giving up your social life for the most part." Lynn warned him.

"Pop-pop's in trouble, and as always it's because of the Omnitrix. Well, I'm not gonna let this happen to him. I owe him so much. Besides like I said four years ago, it was going to be a matter of time before I would have to put this back on."

"Indeed. Though I didn't imagine it would only be in the span of four years." Lisa said.

Lincoln looked to his sisters, "So, who's with me?"

"I am." Luna spoke up.

"Same here." Luan added.

"You know it, bro." Lynn put in.

"I still have the old magic charm in me." Lucy smirked.

"We're all in it together." Lori declared.

"Alright!" Lily cheered.

Lincoln turned to his youngest sibling, "Sorry, Lily. But you're going to have to sit this one out."

"What? No fair!" Lily pouted.

"This time I can't risk you're safety the most. Your older sisters know more what they're doing. But don't worry, we'll all be ok. Promise." Lincoln assured her.

"I'll hold you to it." Lily answered.

"Great. We should get going." Lana said, until there was a knock at the door.

They opened it to see Clyde and Ronnie Anne standing in the door way. Ronnie Anne was fifteen like Lincoln and Clyde and has truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She started letting her down freely, and was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a violet crop top.

"Clyde! Ronnie!" Lincoln gasped.

"We got your message, Lincoln." Clyde began.

"Glad you decided to wait up for us." Ronnie Anne added.

"And exclude you two, not happening." Lincoln answered, as they high fived.

"Hey, girls." Clyde greeted the older siblings.

"Hey, Clyde." they greeted back.

"So we gonna do some rescuing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course." Lincoln replied.

"One moment, Lincoln," Leni stopped him, "Before we go. I have something for you." she presented him with a box.

"What is this?" Lincoln asked, as he took it.

"Something I've been working on the last two weeks. A late birthday present." she smiled.

Lincoln opened the box and held up an orange jacket with two white stripes on the right sleeve, and one going down the left side on the front along with the number 10 stitched on it.

"Leni." he gasped.

"Happy birthday." she smiled.

"Thank you," Lincoln said as he dawned the jacket, "It fits. How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks." Luan answered, as the others gave a positive approval.

Lincoln looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror and smiled at himself, before turning to his sisters, and two friends and pocketed the Omnitrix, "Let's go save, Pop-pop."

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"To vanzilla!" Lori cheered, as they piled outside and into the family vehicle that was still running thanks to Lana's recent work on it.

Lynn Sr and Rita watched with Lily, as the car drove off, "My children going off to be heroes once again." Lynn Sr. shed a tear.

"I know." Rita agreed.

"Good luck, everyone." Lily said.

**(And there's the opening. There won't be anything like the DNAliens, but a different invading force. I decided to not keep Lincoln and Ronnie Anne a couple for the sake of the Lori and Bobby ship. I hope you will enjoy this, but I don't want to see any Bowser beggars like last time. And Lincoln will until further notice be only able to access the new aliens before he can use the old ones from before. Also what voice actors/actresses do you think would make appropriate voices for teenage Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne? Enjoy and keep an eye out for next time.)**


	2. Hero Time Again

**(Welcome back, everyone. I'm glad to see how excited you guys are for this sequel. Of course, I once again have to remind some not to overwhelm me with ideas and such. I have a good idea with what I'm going to be doing. Other than that I hope you'll enjoy seeing our hero back in action.)**

As Lincoln, his sisters, and two friends rode in Vanzilla on their way to the train station to rescue Albert Jefferson, Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix in his hand while recalling all the action and adventure he's been through with it when he was a kid.

"You gonna put it on already, or what?" Lynn asked snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. If you're going up against someone, you should really be arming yourself, dude." Luna agreed.

"The ones who captured Pop-Pop want me to hand over the watch," Lincoln reminded them, "If I put it on know who knows what they'll do to him."

"It is rather strange don't you think?" Lisa asked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Leni wondered.

"Things have been quiet for years and now suddenly this bug alien and who knows how many more have decided to take Pop-Pop prisoner and ransom him for the Omnitrix." the genius girl explained.

"I know what you mean," Lincoln admitted, "But it doesn't matter now. Pop-Pop's in trouble, and I'm not abandoning him."

"And neither are we." Lori put in.

"We're closing in on the train station." Lana said looking up ahead.

"Pull over right here, Lori." Lincoln ordered, as she did so.

As everyone exited the van, Lisa opened the trunk space to reveal several Plumber's blasters they used when they fought side by side, "Always come prepared." she grinned.

"Oh, I missed this." Lynn said, as she picked up a blaster.

"This is gonna be sweet." R.A agreed with excitement.

"So what's the plan, Lincoln?" Clyde asked the Man with the Plan.

"I'll go first. You guys follow me," Lincoln began, "And if it looks like all hell is about to break loose, we give 'em hell." he finished, as the group nodded.

* * *

So Lincoln walked further into the train station to where all the empty boxcars were, while the girls and Clyde followed behind while keeping to the shadows. Lincoln kept his eyes peeled in case of an ambush, and his ears were wide open at the first sound of a buzzing bug.

Suddenly he heard said buzzing and proceeded carefully, before spotting several bug aliens like the one he fought at the Beast. He saw a few of them had Albert bound and tied. He frowned seeing his grandfather in such a state, and was prepared to make a stand.

As he made himself known, the bug aliens turned their attention towards him, until Albert spoke in disbelief, "Lincoln? No! What're you doing here?!"

"Silence!" one of the guards buzzed while aiming a sword shaped like a stinger to his neck.

Stepping out was one of the bugs who was taller than the others, had a stinger sword at his side and badge on his chest. He spoke to the teen boy, "Lincoln Loud. So nice of you to accept our invitation."

Lincoln just frowned before speaking, "Who are you guys?"

"I am General Hornitor, and we are the Stingers." the general introduced.

"Stingers?" Lincoln asked in confusion, "Well, this it the first I've ever heard of you guys. So how about forking over my Pop-Pop, and maybe I won't squash you all."

Several Stingers buzzed angrily at the threat, until Hornitor motioned them to stand down, "First of all. Did you bring the Omnitrix?"

"Yeah. Right here." Lincoln showed them the watch.

"Excellent. Give it up and we'll let him go."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Lincoln squinted his eyes at them.

"I don't think you quite grasp the situation here," Hornitor began to remind him, "The Omnitrix, or your grandfather's life."

"Lincoln, don't do it!" Albert cried.

Lincoln sighed, "I'm sorry, Pop-Pop. But I don't turn my back on family," he stepped closer, "You want it, take it." he tossed the Omnitrix into the center of the stand off, much to his sisters and friends shock.

Hornitor motioned to the guards to release Albert, and they did so. As Albert walked, the general spoke to him, "Grab the Omnitrix and you'll get stung where it really hurts!"

Albert scowled at the threatening bug, before walking along to Lincoln's side, "Alright, you got the watch." Lincoln said.

"Indeed, but unfortunately for you we can't leave witnesses." Hornitor answered, as a whole swarm of Stingers came out from hiding and surrounded the old man and his grandson.

"This is why I didn't want you coming here." Albert told Lincoln.

"You forget, Pop-Pop? I'm always prepared," Lincoln answered, before calling out, "Hell's broken loose!"

On that signal, Team Loud came out armed and ready, "Girls!" Albert gasped in relief.

"Hey, Pop-Pop." Lori greeted.

"Wish our reunion could be less hectic." Leni said.

Hornitor buzzed angrily, "You were supposed to come alone!"

"Good thing I didn't listen to you double crossers." Lincoln said smugly.

The general announced to his army, "Attack!" the Stingers armed themselves with their stinger swords swarmed around and attacked the teens and kids.

The humans spread out and started blasting at the bug aliens with some dodging or some taking the hits. Lucy concentrated her magical aura and started firing magic blasts at several Stingers.

"Good one, Luce!" Luan called, as she dodged one Stinger.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." Lucy smiled.

R.A was dodging sting strikes before smirking, "Luchador time!" she jumped and performed some of her favorite luchador moves on a Stinger.

In the midst of all the excitement, Lincoln saw the Omnitrix still on the ground, "The watch!" he ran for it while dodging the attacks of incoming Stingers. As he closed in on the Omnitrix, he saw General Hornitor flying right for him.

"You will not have the Omnitrix!" Hornitor shouted, as he was about to pierce him with his sting sword, until he got blasted.

Lincoln looked over seeing it was Albert holding a Plumber's blaster supplied by the girls, "Get away from my grandson."

Lincoln smiled seeing his grandfather still had his spark, and grabbed the Omnitrix. Knowing what had to be done, he put the Omnitrix back on his wrist and it clamped on, "Ok, watch. It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial, but nothing happened. He tapped the dial a few times to see it was glowing blue.

"Lincoln!" Lynn called.

"You know this thing doesn't always work right!" Lincoln called out.

"Well, ya better make it work right soon," Luna called, as more Stingers were showing up, "Because we got a bigger infestation!"

Everyone's eyes widened, as the bug aliens started round two and attacked. Clyde along with the twins were opening fire and dodging some of the Stingers, before Lola pulled out her perfume bottle, "It's not bug spray, but I imagine it should work good enough on you!" she sprayed a Stinger in the face making it buzz in pain while clutching its face.

"Come and get some, space bugs!" Lynn called, as she blasted some Stingers, before seeing shooting at a billboard sign that fell and landed on three of them.

"Squashed like a bug!" Luan laughed.

As Lincoln kept tapping the Omnitrix, he was running from a Stinger that was pursuing him. He quickly jumped into an open boxcar, and when the Stinger flew inside he looked around until, Lincoln ran at him and swung a sandbag at him knocking him out.

He looked down at the Omnitrix that still wasn't working, "Come on, watch. I know I haven't used you in a couple of years. But for old times sake, I could really use some help right now!" he turned the dial a few times, until the watch started glowing green.

Suddenly the Omnitrix started transforming, and then on his wrist the watch looked new and improved. It looked like a slimmer and sleeker wrist watch now with a green wristband, and the face of the dial becoming black and green.

"Whoa!" Lincoln gasped, "It's never done this before. But I kinda like it." he activated the upgraded Omnitrix, and saw a hologram of an alien standing on the core. Lincoln curiously turned the dial and saw another alien, and then another. What confused him was, they weren't any of his old classics he used when he was eleven.

"I don't recognize any of these guys. Then again, the first time I used it I went into battle without knowing how t use any of them," he stopped on one of them, "Ok. Here goes everything." he slammed down on the dial and suddenly his body began transforming. To Lincoln, it was a sensation he hadn't felt in years, and yet he still remembered how it felt the many times he did it in the past.

When the green flash died down Lincoln appeared as a new alien. He was a humanoid, plant-like alien that had an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes were oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. His shoulders and head had red petals and his elbows and legs had green frills sticking out.

"Swampfire!" he announced, before looking himself over, "Wow. I look good. Wait a minute. How did I know to say the name 'Swampfire'?" suddenly remembering the situation they were in, raced back.

* * *

As the girls, Albert, and Clyde were still fending off against the Stingers, Hornitor spoke, "It is futile. You can never stop the Stinger Swarm."

"Wanna bet?" came a new voice, as they saw the transformed Lincoln standing atop a boxcar.

The group saw the Omnitrix symbol on his torso, and realized who it was, "Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"In the flesh! In a manner of speaking." Swampfire answered.

"Dude, we've never seen that alien before." Luna said in shock.

"I know, right?" he jumped down and looked at all the Stingers, "Ok, boys. Let's tango!"

The Stingers started attacking Swampfire who started punching and kicking at his opponents, "Oh, man. I forgot how much fun this was."

"Look at him go." R.A said in awe.

"He hasn't lost his touch." Luna smirked while crossing his arms.

"Does anyone smell that repulsive scent?" Lola asked, while covering her nose.

"I do," Lisa answered, "It's like methane."

A Stinger suddenly sliced Swapfire's right arm clean off, shocking the group, "Lincoln!" they cried.

"Whoa!" Swampfire gasped, until suddenly roots emerged from the severed arm and attached back to his elbow good as new.

"Regeneration?" Lisa gasped.

"Like Wildvine," Swampfire gasped, "Now you guys are in for it." he smirked at the Stingers and once again engaged them with no worries about taking any stabs or slices.

"Alright, Lincoln, knock 'em out!" Lynn called.

Hornitor buzzed angrily and flew at Swampfire from behind, "Lincoln, behind you!" Lucy called.

Swampfire spun around and extended his palms out unleashing blasts of fire at the general knocking him backward and rolled across the ground.

"He shoots fire too?" Leni asked in confusion.

"Like Heatblast?" Lana asked in surprise.

"A alien that's plant and fire-like?" Clyde pondered.

"Now I've seen it all." Lisa said amazed.

Swampfire seeing what he was truly capable of smirked, "Alright. Now it's time to exterminate some bugs!" he started blasting fire at the Stingers who were flying around to avoid the flames. Some were successful, and some weren't so lucky.

General Hornitor got up to reveal the left side of his face was badly burned. He looked at Swampfire and the others, before making an irritating buzzing sound with his wings.

"What's he doing?" Lynn groaned from the sound.

They saw the Stingers ceased their attacking and flew back over to their general who spoke to them, "You just made an enemy of the Hive, Lincoln Loud. You have not seen the last of us." he activated a transporter and the group teleported away.

"They're gone." Lana gasped.

"But we know they'll be back." Lori reminded them.

Swampfire approached and suddenly turned back into Lincoln, "Whoo, just like riding a bike." he said to himself.

"Lincoln, you were awesome!" Clyde cheered, as they high fived.

"Thanks. Swampfire was pretty impressive." Lincoln admitted.

"Swampfire?" Lana asked.

"You literally named him already?" Lori asked dryly.

"Not entirely," Lincoln explained, "When I transformed I just announced that name. Almost like it came to me with the transformation."

The girls smiled, until they embraced their grandfather with Lincoln, "Pop-Pop!"

"It's good to see you guys. And nice to see you still got that fighting spirit in ya." Albert said.

"Pop-Pop. Have you ever seen those guys before?" Lincoln asked.

"First time for me." he replied.

"Those Stingers were some nasty bugs." Luna said.

"And knowing bad guys we've faced before they probably mean about us not seeing the last of them." Clyde added.

"For real." Lincoln agreed.

"Well, in that case we're gonna need some help." Albert suggested.

"You bringing back your old Plumber buddies again?" Lana guessed.

"Not exactly. There are still other Plumbers out there in the galaxy."

"But we thought..." Lisa trailed off, as Albert explained.

"Just because the Earth faction of Plumbers shut down doesn't mean every faction did."

"Well, it's good there are still some active," Lincoln said in relief, "If those Stingers are coming back we need to be ready. And I got some new aliens to break in." he looked at the Omnitrix.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere out in space on a ship designed like a giant bug, General Hornitor presented himself before an anthro female bee alien sitting on a throne while wearing a red robe.

"Report, General Hornitor." she began.

"Queen Waspella, I regret to tell you the ransom was a failure," Hornitor began sounding guilty, "Lincoln Loud had dawned the Omnitrix again and is just as crafty as he was said to be years ago."

Queen Waspella frowned, "I am displeased with this, Hornitor," she got up from her throne and came down, "You are my greatest general and you come back in failure."

"I am ashamed of myself, my queen. I beg for forgiveness." he pleaded.

Waspella laid a hand on his head, "Worry not. For this is a minor setback. Now that we know what we're up against, we'll have to change our tactics." she began walking, as Hornitor followed her out of the throne room.

They walked through the ship, before stopping in one room that had a machine that looked like it was laying eggs, that started hatching into new Stingers, "We have conquered several planets throughout the galaxy. But planet earth will be our real cream of the crop. And with our army continuously growing. We will make it happen. And no one. Not even Lincoln Loud will stop us."

"Yes, my queen." Hornitor agreed, as Waspella continued watch as more Stingers were being hatched and smirked sadistically.

**(And there you go. Lincoln has just had a taste of his first new alien after four years. And more to come. And in this series instead of DNAliens and the Highbreed I'm using my own alien species called Stingers. I'll see you all next time.)**


	3. Spidermonkeying Around

**(And I'm back with another installment, and to lay down some more words to any of you who didn't read my notes clearly. First off I broke up Lincoln and Ronnie Anne because I want to try something new and give him an OC girlfriend. Make no mistake I love seeing him and R.A together, but I'm considering all possibilities. And just because I put them together in the future, doesn't mean it's set in stone. The Ben 10 series as a whole taught me one thing, the future is always changing, even though the writers who took it over decided to undo all the other hard work just to go back and reset Ben back up with Kai at last minute especially when Ben and Julie had a good thing going for them. And second of all asking me to pair Ronnie Anne with Clyde? Obviously some didn't even read Lincoln's narration when he was talking about Clyde, otherwise they would've seen Lincoln mention Clyde was dating Lucy's friend Haiku. Enjoy the chapter.)**

It was the next day at school, where Lincoln and Clyde were in the cafeteria with their lunches, "Lincoln, Clyde, over here!" came a girls voice.

The two teens looked over at a table to see the other four members of their group, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Stella. The two sat down, as Lincoln spoke, "So what's up, guys?"

"A lot's up, Lincoln." Rusty began, as Liam continued.

"You guys hear about that disturbance in the train yard last night?"

The boys kept it cool, while Lincoln made sure to keep the sleeve of his jacket down so low it covered his wrist to conceal the Omnitrix.

"What kind of disturbance?" Clyde asked playing dumb.

"The media's talking all about it," Stella continued, "Heard there was some kind of fight broken out. There's both scorch marks, pieces of dried plant, and a bit of a rank scent in the air surrounding the train yard."

"Wonder what it could've been?" Lincoln asked as he also feigned innocence.

"You know what I think?" Stella asked.

"What?" Zach asked, as the boys gathered around her.

"I have a feeling this may have to do with those alien heroes that appeared during the summer four years ago." she whispered.

"Huh?" Lincoln and Clyde asked in shock.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Liam wondered.

"Think about it. No one has seen or heard word of any of the alien heroes in four years since that one summer. Like they all just disappeared." the girl continued.

"So you think they're back?" Rusty asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. And if they're back, that must mean something's going on in Royal Woods." Stella said sounding like a conspiracy theorist.

"Whoa." Zach gasped.

"What do you think about this, Lincoln?" Rusty asked, as Lincoln calmed himself and answered.

"Well, it is concerning about the absence of the alien heroes. I guess there was no need for them since they disappeared those years ago."

"But now do you think they're needed again?" Stella inquired his perspective.

"It's a possibility." Lincoln admitted.

"Question is what is it that's so dangerous the alien heroes have returned?" Stella pondered. The boys were puzzled, while Lincoln and Clyde shared a look.

And so they went through the day with the rest of their classes before they were eventually let out. As they walked down the steps, Zach called, "Hey, guys. Wanna grab a Burpin' Burger with us?" he asked on behalf of himself, Rusty, Liam, and Stella.

"Thanks, but we gotta something we gotta do." Lincoln answered.

"We'll catch ya next time." Clyde promised.

"Well, later." Stella said, as the groups split up.

* * *

Later on at the Royal Woods Junkyard stood the two boys who looked around in nostalgia, "Who would've ever guessed we'd have to come back here again?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"I know. This is where we fought those bounty hunters hired by Vilgax, and even fought Singe for the first time." Lincoln recalled.

"Yeah," Clyde agreed, "Good times."

"Oh yeah." Lincoln agreed.

"So ready to get started and see what new aliens you got in that upgraded Omnitrix of yours?" Clyde asked.

"You know it." Lincoln agreed, as he rolled up his sleeve and was about to select an alien until a familiar voice called out.

"Hey, don't overlook us!"

The boys looked over and saw flying by on hoverboard was Ronnie Anne, and clinging onto her from behind was another girl about her age. She a light-skinned half-Asian girl with long brunette hair, and freckles. Her attire included a dark blue top, black jeans, a pink headband, and black tennis boots.

Ronnie Anne pulled to a stop, and the two girls got off, "Hey, Ronnie, glad to see you. And... Sid?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Hey, Lincoln. Hey, Clyde." Sid greeted them.

"Ronnie Anne, why'd you bring Sid?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Ok, don't get mad, Lincoln. But I kinda let it slip to Sid that you're the alien hero." R.A said sheepishly.

Lincoln groaned while face palming, "Seriously?"

"What? It'd be nice to have another to know your secret." R.A replied.

"I promise, Lincoln. I'd never tell another soul." Sid assured him.

"Well, it is nice to let others know about this without having to hide it so much." Lincoln admitted.

"Makes you think we should've told Stella and the guys?" Clyde asked.

"Let's not be hasty." Lincoln replied.

Sid was trying to hold in her excitement but squealed, "Oh, man. I still can't believe all those alien heroes were you, Lincoln. All because of that watch you got on."

"Well, its' all true. Do you have any preferences?"

"Well, I do like Upgrade because he can merge with machines." Sid admitted.

"Good to know. Sadly though all my classic aliens don't seem to be available in my upgraded Omnitrix." Lincoln said, dismally.

"Oh." Sid said sounding equally dismal.

"But let's see if any of these other aliens are just as good." Lincoln said, as he looked through the aliens before stopping on one, "Here we go." he slammed down on the dial and in a flash of green began transforming.

"Humungousaur!" he roared while raising his bulky arms in the air.

The three teens looked Lincoln over seeing the alien he transformed into. He now stood as a twelve foot anthropomorphic dinosaur-like alien with his skin being brown with a sort of beige color. The Omnitrix could be found like before on the center of his torso.

"Lincoln, check you out." Clyde gasped in shock.

Lincoln looked himself over, "Now this is really cool. Wonder how much this guy can lift?" he walked over to a big pile of junk and lifted it like it was nothing.

"That is strong." Sid marveled.

"So Humungousaur, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Like I said, the names just come to me now." he admitted, before chucking the junk pile across the junkyard.

"Good to have another muscle alien in the watch." Clyde admitted.

"Definitely," Humungousaur agreed, "And feel how strong my hide is? Talk about durable."

"Strong and durable are good qualities in a fighter." Ronnie Anne admitted.

Humungousaur looked over at a bigger pile of junk wishing he could lift even more, and suddenly he started increasing in size. The teens watched in shock as the alien hero suddenly grew to sixty feet tall.

To add more t the surprise, he grew stegosaurus-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail.

"Oh, yes!" he roared with excitement and started bashing more junk piles and lifting more times his weight than before, "This guy could possibly be even stronger than Fourarms!"

"You might wanna shrink back down, Lincoln, before others spot you!" Ronnie Anne called from below.

Humungousaur realizing that shrunk back to his regular size, "That was fun."

When Lincoln eventually changed back, he waited before the watch was active again, "Now let's see who's next?" he stopped on an alien and slammed down on the dial.

In a flash of green, they saw Lincoln looked like a humanoid figure shrouded in a dark blue cloak, "Big Chill." he spoke in a chilling voice that was enough to send shivers down the teens spines.

"What are you?" Sid wondered, until Lincoln jumped up and his cloak separated to reveal they were in fact wings.

His new form dubbed Big Chill had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that showed bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head sported a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. The Omnitrix could be found on his chest.

"Lincoln's become a moth man." Clyde gasped.

"Why call yourself Big Chill?" Sid wondered.

"I don't know," Big Chill answered, while seeing his own breath, "I guess I think it's cool." he flew around and started exhaling ice cold vapors from his mouth on piles of junk turning them to solid ice.

"Cool? More like Frozen." Ronnie Anne gasped.

"Ice Powers are awesome." Sid said excitedly.

Big Chill flew around before an idea came to him, "Let me see." suddenly his body went intangible and he flew right through several piles of junk before coming out the end and became tangible again.

"You can go through solid matter too?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just like a ghost." Clyde added.

"Yeah. Hope this alien isn't too much like Ghostfreak." Big Chill shuddered at the memory of that rogue alien hero that gave him and his family a lot of trouble.

"Hey think we could grab a bite, I'm starving." Sid requested.

"Why not try the Burpin' Burger?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"The guys did ask us to join them earlier." Clyde recalled.

"Maybe it's not too late to join them." Big Chill hoped.

* * *

When the Omnitrix timed out, the four of them headed back into town on their way to the Burpin' Burger, only to stop and see police outside it along with a crowd of people being held back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Clyde asked a pedestrian.

"It's a hold up inside the Burpin' Burger." the civilian answered.

"Oh, no." Lincoln gasped, "Stella and the guys might be in there."

"What do we do?" Sid asked.

"I got this." Lincoln said, knowing what he had to do.

"Lincoln, you barely got through half of those new aliens down." Ronnie Anne reminded him.

"I'm a hero, Ronnie Anne. I have no choice." Lincoln said, as he snuck past the crowd and the cops before reaching the side of the Burpin' Burger.

He peeked in through the window seeing three armed crooks inside with one of them forcing the workers to empty the registers and give them free takeout, while the other two were pointing their guns at several hostages, with Stella and the guys being among them.

"I got to get in there. But who to choose?" he asked himself while scrolling through the aliens before stopping on one, "Hmm. This could be useful." he slammed down on the dial releasing a flash of green.

Inside the Burpin' Burger, one of the crooks spoke to his comrade at the counter, "Hey, Pete what's takin' so long with those burgers? I'm hungry!"

"Keep your shirt on, Jim," Pete answered, before calling out to the fry cooks, "Pick up the pace will ya?" the workers worked faster knowing what they'd get if they didn't follow orders.

Suddenly Jim started hearing hooting sound, "Hey, Hank, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hank asked.

"I thought I heard something." Jim answered, as he tried listening for the sound again.

"Your mind's in the gutter, Jim." Hank said, before looking up and saw something big furry and blue drop on him and cling to his face surprising the other crooks, the hostages, and the workers.

"What the?!" Pete gasped.

"Get it off me!" Hank cried, as he tried pulling the creature off.

Jim tried shooting at the creature but missed in fear of shooting Hank, "Don't shoot you me, you idiot!" Hank cursed.

The creature jumped off Hank and landed on a booth table presenting himself. He had four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Basically he looked like a blue monkey with an extra set of limbs.

"What is that?" Pete asked in confusion.

"A freak, that's what!" Hank growled.

"Freak is such a harsh word, "The creature began, "You can call me Spidermonkey!" he make monkey hooting sounds, while doing a little dance.

"Shoot that chimp!" Hank ordered Phil and Jim who tried shooting Spidermonkey who used his monkey reflexes to dodge, before jumping high and swung off the lamp.

While he was airborne he aimed his tail and suddenly shot something three times at them. The object knocked their guns right out of their hands and stuck said firearms to the ground. Everyone saw the substance appeared to be webbing.

"Time to wrap this one up!" Spidermonkey fired more web shots from his tail at the crooks sticking them to the wall, "It's alright, folks. They won't give you any trouble." the alien told the hostages who piled outside, while the cops came in and saw the crooks webbed up with Spidermonkey standing tall.

"For you officers." the alien showed them.

"Thanks." one of them said, as some of them went to collect the crooks after peeling them off the wall.

Another spoke to Spidermonkey, "We never saw you among the other alien heroes from four years ago."

"I uh, happen to be a new recruit." he answered.

"Is that why they've been away for so long?"

"Something like that."

"Well, we appreciate your help like we've always done theirs."

"No problem. I better get going." Spidermonkey said, as he was about to leave, until a worker called out.

"Wait!" he came around from the counter holding a tray of several Burpin' Burger bags, "Not sure if you can eat all this, but consider this meal on us."

Spidermonkey looked at the bags and smiled, "Thanks," he took the bags and swung out the door and headed off, before noticing Stella and the guys looking amazed, "Hmm." he pondered.

With the hostages looking relieved to be out of there, Stella spoke to Liam, Rusty, and Zach, "I knew there were more of them."

"How cool is that?" Zach asked.

"It's awesome!" Rusty cheered.

"We're sure lucky he showed up when he did." Liam said, until a piece of paper drifted down to them.

"What's this?" Stella asked, as she saw it was a note, "Come to the Junkyard?" they looked up seeing Spidermonkey perching on a lamppost before web slinging away. Unaware to them, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Clyde were already following him.

The group looked at each other, as Stella spoke, "This could be our chance. Come on!" the group headed for the Royal Woods Junkyard.

* * *

They arrived looking tired, "Well, we made it." Liam said.

"I think I sweated up a whole bottle worth of sweat." Zach panted.

"Why would he call us here?" Rusty looked around.

"Hello! We're here!" Stella called out.

"Hey, guys. Glad ya made it." Came Clyde's voice, as he, Ronnie Anne, and Sid stepped out into the open.

"Clyde? Ronnie Anne?" Zach asked in confusion.

"Don't forget me, Sid." Sid replied.

"What're you guys doing here?" Rusty asked.

"Waiting for you." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Well, Spidermonkey sent us a message to come here." Stella explained.

"We know." Clyde said.

"So where is he?" Liam asked.

"Right here." came a voice, as the looked behind them to see Lincoln holding onto the Burpin' Burger bags, Spidermonkey had.

"Lincoln?" the four asked in shock.

"Hey, guys. How about we eat and talk?" Lincoln suggested.

**(And there you go. Not only has Lincoln discovered three more new aliens in his upgraded Omnitrix, but now Sid, Stella, Liam, Rusty, and Zach are now going to be in on his secret. See you all next time.)**


	4. The New 10

**(Welcome back, readers. Now that the rest of Lincoln and Clyde's crew are about to let in on the secret Lincoln's been keeping things will be easier for both sides. And now Lincoln will reveal more of his new aliens.)**

That night at the Loud House, Lincoln was lying on his bed before speaking to the viewers, "Well, today turned out to be good. I discovered a few more of my new aliens, and now Stella, Zach, Liam, and Rusty are in on my secret. They took it very well too."

* * *

_Lincoln flashed back earlier when the group met back up at the junkyard and were enjoying the complimentary Burpin' Burgers Spidermonkey received when he stopped the crooks from robbing the place._

_"I can't believe it!" Liam gasped, while eating a burger._

_"All this time, you were those alien heroes, Lincoln?" Rusty asked in disbelief, before downing some fries._

_"And you were in on it, Clyde?" Zach asked in confusion._

_"Yes, only because I was there when it happened." Clyde admitted._

_"Crazy we know." Lincoln added._

_"Well, it's blown my mind." Liam admitted, while Stella studied the Omnitrix._

_"I can't believe so much alien DNA is stored in this tiny watch." she said._

_"Yeah, when I found out my future self has 10,000 aliens I couldn't believe it either." Lincoln replied._

_"Even I was shocked when Lincoln told me about the Omnitrix." Ronnie Anne admitted._

_"Though I have to ask, Lincoln," Stella continued, "Why did you stop all those years ago?"_

_Lincoln answered, "Because I had no real reason to keep using it since then. Most the Negative 10 were sent to jail, Astorix was imprisoned at some Magic School, Singe was locked up on Incarcecon, and Vilgax is still MIA. All the petty criminals can be easily dealt with by the cops. So I hung up the watch until the day came I would need to use it again."_

_"And now the time has come." Clyde said._

_"So those aliens you fought in the train yard, the Stingers. What's their M.O?" Stella wondered._

_"What any conquering alien tribe wants. To invade our planet. That's why they ransomed my Pop-pop knowing I would come after him. And used him as a bargaining chip to get me to give up the Omnitrix."_

_"And boy that backfired." Ronnie Anne said._

_"Are you sure you can't show us any of the old classic aliens you had before?" Zach asked hopefully._

_"I'm afraid so. All my classic ones don't seem to be available right now. I'm stuck with new aliens I've never seen before." Lincoln replied._

_"So now he has to figure out what they are and how to use them." Sid said._

_"So far I figured out how to use at least four of them. Now there's six more to go." the white haired teen said._

_"Think we can watch and see what they are?" Rusty requested._

_"Well, I don't see why not. But we gotta come back here tomorrow after school. And another thing, I expect each of you to keep this secret between us and my family. Even though there are still some people in town who were once Plumbers, not everyone can be as trusted. Can I count on you guys?"_

_"No problem, Lincoln." Liam replied._

_"You can count on us." Zach added._

_"We'll take this secret to our graves." Rusty put in._

_"My lips are sealed." Stella finished._

_"Thanks. Welcome to the team." Lincoln said, as he, Clyde, R.A, and Sid put their hands in followed by the others._

* * *

The flashback cut back to Lincoln in his room again, as he continued explaining things to the viewers, "Although my siblings were a bit peeved that I didn't wait to show them the new aliens. But it's ok. I'll show them tomorrow. Until then, I need some sleep." he dozed off.

The next day, after school, Lincoln and his whole crew met up with the Loud girls, Ronnie Anne, and Sid in the junkyard. Lincoln looked around at everyone present, "Ok, everyone here? Good. Now I know there are some of you who haven't seen all the aliens I've used so far, so allow me to fix that by showing them again."

"Like the first alien you used at the train yard." Lynn pointed out.

"Swampfire coming up." Lincoln said, as he selected said alien and hit the dial transforming.

Swampfire showed off what he was capable of, which impressed Lincoln's friends, but none of them were fond of the way he smelled. Lincoln showed them Humungousaur which Lynn liked the most because of his size and strength. He changed into Big Chill and showed off his ice powers and intangibility which did make Lucy think about her old favorite alien. Finally Lincoln became Spidermonkey and started monkeying around with his reflexes and webs.

He eventually changed back to normal to let the watch recharge, "So what do you think so far?"

"That Swampfire fella sure was a sight," Liam began, "Although he smelt worse than donkey poop."

"Humungousaur was intense!" Lynn cheered.

"Big Chill has just become my new favorite." Lucy said happily.

"And Spidermonkey gives a new meaning to the phrase 'monkeying around'." Luan laughed.

"Ok, we're all on the same page now," Lori spoke up, "So what else does that new Omnitrix have available?"

"Let me check the next one," Lincoln looked at the now recharged watch and selected a new alien, "Here we go." he slammed down on the dial and was enveloped in green light.

"Chromostone!" he announced.

The whole group looked the new alien over seeing he appeared to be a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body was overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face were magenta, and he also sported six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that makes it look like a horn. His face consisted of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

The group was amazed, while Lola looked in awe, "It's beautiful." she marveled.

"Reminds me a lot of Diadmondhead." Lana noticed.

"Only you look more sleeker this way." Lisa put in.

Ronnie Anne knocked on one of his arms, "Definitely durable like a crystal."

"And Chromostone?" Stella asked, before smiling, "Has a nice ring to it."

"So basically I have another Diamondhead like alien?" Chromostone asked himself before sticking his hands out and to his and everyone's surprise fired Ultraviolet beams that melted a pile of junk into nothing.

"Diamondhead couldn't do that." Clyde gasped.

"Astounding," Lisa gasped, "Based off your structure, your crystalline body has the ability of absorption and convert into ultraviolet beams."

"Meaning I can take energy blasts and other forms of it and bounce it back against my enemies." Chromostone realized.

"That's a step up from what Diamondhead could do." Leni admitted.

"Definitely." Lori agreed.

After testing out Chromostone a bit more he changed back to Lincoln and waited for a recharge. When it was ready again he selected another new alien and transformed.

"Echo Echo!" he announced in a voice that sounded like it was coming out of a loudspeaker.

The new alien was relatively short making him the same height as the twins or even Lisa, and his body appeared to be made out of silicon. He had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a 10 symbol connected by white wires that went to his ears making him look like he was wearing headphones upside down. On his lower legs looked like cassette tapes. He had green circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands and the inside of his mouth was green with lines.

"Quite a short one this guy." Lynn noted not feeling too impressed.

"It ain't always about size, Lynn." the alien known as Echo Echo announced.

"Like what's with your voice?" Leni asked in confusion.

"Sounds like you're speaking through a loudspeaker." Luna suspected.

"Yeah, and if my name means anything it's got me thinking." Echo Echo said, as he turned around, and opened his mouth releasing ultrasonic sound waves which shattered the glass of several broken vehicles in the junkyard. Everyone covered their ears, as Clyde screamed.

"Lincoln, you can stop!"

Echo Echo ceased his attack and was surprised, "Wow. Now this dude's got a set of pipes."

"No kidding," Luna gasped, as she looked him over, "And I thought I could shatter glass with my sweet jams. But this takes it."

"I know." Echo Echo said, until he split into two of him, "Whoa! There's two of me!" the two said together.

"Talk about stereo." Luan joked.

"Wait, if I can split into one..." Echo Echo Prime began, as he and his clone started splitting into more, "I can make more!" they all announced.

"Wow, a personal army." Lynn looked at them all.

"If they all used that ear splitting attack, you can imagine how much damage it could cause." Lisa stated.

"And blow our eardrums off." Stella put in.

"I think I found my new fave alien." Luna said, as she put her arms around two Echo Echo's.

When the watch timed out, Lincoln waited, while Lana spoke up, "You know it's strange how the Omnitrix symbol was always found on several places on the alien heroes in the past?"

"Yeah, so?" Lynn asked.

"Well, you notice it's always been showing up right on his chest?" the messy twin asked.

"That is something, but at least I'll know where it is, and so everyone can see it." Lincoln admitted.

"Is the watch ready again?" Rusty asked.

"It is now." Lincoln answered, as he checked. After selecting another alien he slammed down on the dial.

"Brainstorm!" he announced in a British accent.

The alien hero looked like a light orange crab with a big head, pincers for hands and six legs, and wore a silver and black neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"A crab!" Lily clapped.

"Hope this one doesn't get crabby!" Luan laughed.

"Ack, you and your incessant jokes are enough to make my Cerebrum shatter." Brainstorm replied dryly.

"Dude, what's up with your voice?" Lynn asked between laughs.

"I like it," Luna said, "Wicked Brit accent, bro."

"So he's called Brainstorm, huh?" Sid asked.

"Indeed, already I'm beginning to understand the powers and abilities of this fascinating extraterrestrial life form."

"At least his vocabulary has improved." Lisa admitted.

Brainstorm suddenly opened up the shell on his head to reveal his brain which started to generate electricity that he used to destroy several piles of junk.

"That is so cool." Ronnie Anne gasped.

"How is that for brain power?" Luan joked, "But seriously, that's awesome."

"At least you got a genius alien again." Lori admitted.

"Indeed, though I have a feeling there has been multiple squabbles between the Galvans and this race over who is the more intelligent of the two species." Brainstorm pondered.

After a quick recharge, Lincoln was able to use the Omnitrix once again and transformed, "Jetray!"

The alien Jetray looked like a red humanoid manta ray with green eyes, black outlines on his face, yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol.

"You're a manta ray." Sid gasped.

"Yeah, but I got a hunch this guy is more than just a swimmer." Jetray extended his arms and took off into the sky flying around.

"Yes, another flyer!" Clyde cheered.

"And he smells better than Stinkfly." Lola admitted.

Jetray continued to fly around at supersonic speed, and released neuroshocks from his eyes and his tail impressing Lisa, "Neuroshock blasts. Fascinating."

"If XLR8 could fly he'd be this guy!" Jetray cheered as he performed aerial stunts making everyone down below applaud.

When the Omnitrix was recharged he tried the next alien, "Goop!" he announced.

The Alien Goop looked like a humanoid creature made entirely of green slime with some small miniature flying saucer hovering over him.

The sight of him made Lori, Leni, and Lola gag, "Ok, that is literally the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Lori began.

"I'm gonna barf." Lola gagged.

"Whoa! He's a giant booger!" Lana cheered.

"Let's test him out." Goop started firing shots of his own slime all around making stuff sticky or melt.

"Adhesive and acidic," Lisa said taking notes, before watching Goop stretch himself around and mold himself, "Elastic and shape-shifting too."

Lynn looked up at the flying saucer, "Hey, what's this thing." she pressed a button on top of it and suddenly Goop melted into a pile of slime with the Omnitrix symbol and device floating in it.

"Lincoln!" Clyde and their friends gasped.

"Switch it back on!" Goop demanded.

Lynn turned the device back on which hovered up and allowed Goop to reform himself. Lisa studied it, "Hmm, this device seems to be some kind of Anti-Gravity Projector. It's what allows Goop to take this form. Without it he's just slime."

"New rule," Goop began while motioning to everyone, or more specifically Lynn, "Don't touch the projector."

"Got it." they replied.

Soon Lincoln was ready to try out the last one available, "Ok, number ten. Here we go." he slammed down on the Omnitrix dial and was enveloped in a green light.

"Lodestar!"

The tenth alien had a magnetically floating metal head surrounded by a glowing white aura which was levitating in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands similar to Brainstorm's. His body was mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest.

Everyone looked Lodestar over, as Liam asked, "Ok, so what can this guy do?"

"Let's find out." Lodestar answered, as he held his arms out and suddenly started emitting magnetic waves which was causing all the metal objects in range of him to come to him and circle around him.

"Wow. Talk about having an attraction." Luan joked.

"Seems Lodestar is a magnetic type of alien." Lisa deduced.

"Wicked." Lodestar admitted, as he continued to test out his magnetic powers on all the metal around him.

"Yeah as long as you yourself don't get magnetized to anything else." Stella warned him.

"Good point." Lodestar agreed.

When Lodestar eventually changed back into Lincoln, he looked at the Omnitrix with a smile, "So you guys are my new ten starters. And who knows what other aliens are in this upgraded Omnitrix waiting to be unlocked?" Lincoln looked around at his sisters and friends, and thought to himself, 'Guess we'll find out together.'

**(And there you go. Lincoln has tried out his ten new aliens and is ready to take on the Stingers or any other kind of alien, crook, or super villain. I replaced Alien X with Lodestar because frankly that cosmic alien was just too powerful to even be made for the series even with its limitations. And I don't wanna hear any complaints about not using Rath. Just because some consider him a fan fave doesn't mean I or everyone feels that way. See you all next time.)**


	5. The Bopper Bunch pt 1

**(And welcome back. This chapter goes out to a movie I saw last year and it really inspired me to make a new bunch of enemies. Hope you enjoy.)**

It was Friday night and in front of the TV sat Lola, Lana, and Lily. On the TV was a show featuring four anthro animal mascots dancing around and having fun. One of them was a mouse wearing a red vest and sunglasses, the second was a tiger wearing square lensed sunglasses, a dalmatian dog wearing a blue necktie, and a bear wearing sunglasses and a blue vest.

"Tra-la-la! Tra-la-la-la! Tra-la-la! Tra-la-la-la!" the three sibs sang along.

Watching from the dining room was Lincoln who spoke to the viewers, "This is the twins and Lily's favorite show as of late. The Bopper Bunch. There's Monty Mouse, Boomer Bear, Rico Tiger, and Danny Dalmatian. Children love these guys, and I got to admit they have a catchy theme song. And guess what? Those guys aren't people dressed in costumes. They're walking animatrons. The wonders of technology. But let me share a secret with you. Luna got us and them tickets for tomorrow's show recording. We're gonna surprise them tomorrow, and they're bound to be excited." he smirked.

He walked into the living room, "Ok, you guys, time for bed."

"Alright, Lincoln." the three sighed, as they turned the TV off.

As Lincoln watched his siblings go up the stairs and winked to the viewers knowing they were going to be in for a treat tomorrow.

Meanwhile at the TV studio in town, it cut to a workshop where a dark haired man was on his phone, "Don't worry, Ms. Ledger, the boys will be ready for the show tomorrow. Yes, I assure you they'll be better than ever. Ok, Goodnight." he hung up and heard robotic footsteps approaching.

He looked and saw the animatronic mascots standing before him, "Evening, boys. That was the producer Ms. Ledger on the phone. Tomorrow she wants you to be as the top of your game because we're getting a full house tomorrow. I promised her you'd be ready. And with this new upgrade I came up with you'll be ready to give the fans a show they'll never forget. Come on now." he beckoned them forward.

They walked forward and into these pods where he connected a charger in the back of each of their heads. He went to the control board and typed up some stuff before speaking, "There we go, upgrading commence. I have to go now, but I'll be back in the morning. Sweet dreams." he turned the lights off and locked up.

As the mascots were busy receiving their upgrade, the computer sparked and bit and glitched. Suddenly all the green numbers on screen started turning red, which made the mascots eyes glow red beneath their rubber eyes. On the screen a phrase flashed reading 'The Show Must Go On'.

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, the twins and Lily were enjoying Bopper Bunch cereal, until Lincoln and Luna entered, "Hey, dudes, what's up?" Luna asked her younger sibs.

"Morning, Luna." they greeted.

"You guys got any plans today?" Lincoln inquired.

"Other than going dumpster diving, not so much." Lana answered.

"Why do you ask?" Lily wondered.

"Well, Lincoln and I was wondering if you guys like to go with us someplace really special?" Luna inquired.

"Dairyland?" the three gasped.

"We had something different in mind." Lincoln smirked.

"Different?" Lana asked curiously.

"How about coming with us to a live taping of... The Bopper Bunch Show!" Luna announced while whipping out the tickets.

The three girls eyes lit up with excitement, "You mean it?!"

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln confirmed.

"This is awesome!" Lana cheered.

"It's perfect!" Lola hugged Lily who spoke up.

"We get to see the Bopper Bunch!"

"Better hurry and get cleaned up." Luna instructed, and the three raced to get ready.

"Thanks again for this, Luna." Lincoln told his rocker sister.

"No sweat, bro. Having done stage work and a few musical performances for the studio in the past has its perks."

"I'm glad they do." Lincoln smiled.

* * *

Later on, Luna was driving her sibs up to the studio where a line was formed outside. In the line was a mess of people lucky enough to get seats at the Bopper Bunch Show's recording.

"The show's a sellout." Lincoln gasped.

"No kidding." Lana agreed.

Luna parked the car, and they all got out and took their place in line, "Lola!" came a voice.

Lola looked and saw in the line was her friend Meli Ramos, "Meli!" she cheered.

"See even your friend is here, Lols." Luna said.

Suddenly coming out was a young man dressed in a suit, "Good morning everyone, and welcome to KGT Studio for the recording of the Bopper Bunch Show!" he announced, "Hello, everyone, I'm Jerry Madison, your host with the most! Now before we let you in make sure you have your tickets ready, and all cellphones are to be handed in during the recording. You understand we can't let any live streamings of this get leaked before we put it on air."

A security guard walked around and started collecting cellphones. As Lincoln put his phone into the bag, he made sure to keep his sleeve down so the guard wouldn't notice the Omnitrix. Suddenly a car honking sound could be heard.

"Oh, looky here, boys and girls!" Jerry sounded excited, "It looks like the Bopper Bunch is coming our way!"

They saw driving their way was the four mascots riding around in a little car, "The Bopper Bunch!" Lana cheered, as she stepped out in front to see them, but suddenly the mascots started driving faster as if they were ready to ram into Lana, only for Lincoln to pull her back. Suddenly the mascots came to a grinding halt.

"Whoa-ho, there little one, you can't just jump out like that. It's dangerous," Jerry began, "Right, boys?"

Danny answered, "He's right, little girl. Playing in the street is dangerous."

"Yes, Danny." Lana answered.

"Remember, folks, always watch out for traffic." Rico instructed the crowd.

"Thank you, Rico. Now you guys better hurry along, it's gonna be show time soon." Jerry told the mascots who drove off.

"Lana, that was dangerous." Luna scolded her.

"I couldn't help it."

"Did you guys notice, they sped up as soon as Lana stepped out before deciding to slow down?" Lincoln noted.

"Probably just needed to pick up the pace to get to the studio." Lily suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be showtime soon." Lola reminded him.

"Good point." Lincoln confirmed, but felt unsure.

"Ok, everyone, right this way. Single file now." Jerry showed everyone inside.

* * *

As everyone was being seated, backstage a blonde haired woman was walking around, "Where is Chester? He told me the Bopper Bunch were supposed to be better, but they almost ran over a kid?" she sighed.

"Ms. Ledger?" came a man who caught her.

"Yes, Martin, what is it?"

"What you haven't heard? I've just been promoted to vice president of the studio."

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful new boss." the woman said.

"Indeed I will, Karen. Because I got big plans for this studio."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one. I'm canceling the Bopper Bunch show."

Karen stopped in her tracks and was shocked, "You what?"

"That's right. Today is the last show."

"But, Martin, the show's a hit, we have so many episodes set for taping in the next two months." Karen argued.

"Ah-ah," he stopped her, "See, despite the popularity of this show. It's old news. We need something fresh and dangerous. And this just doesn't fit the bill."

"So you're willing to disappoint kids and fans of all ages just because their favorite show isn't yours?"

"Precisely. And without this show that means you'll have to find other work." Martin continued to act smugly.

"You can't do this!" she argued.

"Actually. I can." he smirked, "Have a nice day. It'll be your last here." he walked off feeling so proud of himself, while Karen was just distraught.

* * *

With the audience, Jerry spoke up to the crowd, "Listen up, everyone. The Bopper Bunch will be here soon. But before that we have a special treat for select few. Those of you who have stars on the back of your tickets, will get a special meet and greet with the Bopper Bunch after the show!" the crowd got excited, as they looked at the back of their tickets. Many didn't and felt dismal, while those who did were excited.

The Louds checked there's and saw the stars, "Yes!" the twins cheered.

"We get to see the Bopper Bunch!" Lily cheered.

Lincoln looked to Luna who winked, until Jerry spoke up, "Ok, everyone, quiet please. And let the show begin!"

Jerry walked aside, as an announcer spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Give it up for the Bopper Bunch!" lights shined onto the set, as one by one the mascots came on and danced around while everyone sang along with their theme song.

Everyone watched the show until the brief intermission, allowing everyone to get up and stretch. Meli's mom spoke to Luna and Lincoln, "Could you two watched Meli. I need to go and check something."

"Sure thing, ma'am." Lincoln replied, as she stepped aside.

Backstage Martin was walking around until he saw the Bopper Bunch, "Well, hello, boys. Enjoying yourselves? Good. Because I hate to say this, this show is going to be your last. That's right. I'm canceling the show and replacing it with something knew. Meaning you guys are going to be out of work. But don't worry. I'm sure plenty of theme parks would love to buy you off us." he laughed obnoxiously, before walking off, unaware of Rico's eyes glowing red.

When the show resumed, Meli looked around, "My mom's not back yet. I hope she's ok."

"Don't worry, if she's not back we'll look for her when the show's over." Lincoln promised.

And so they enjoyed the rest of the show, as Monty Mouse spoke, "Well, folks, that's all the time we have today. Now it's time to say so long."

"But why don't ya join us all in singing our song?" Boomer requested.

"Hit it!" Danny announced, as the mascots went to their instruments with Danny on keytar, Boomer on guitar, Rico on drums, and Monty on keyboard. As they rocked out, everyone sang along with their song.

Soon everyone was clearing out, but Meli looked around, "My mom's still not back yet."

"We'll handle this." Luna assured her, as they spoke to Jerry.

"Excuse me, sir. This girl's mom went to the bathroom, but she hasn't come back yet." Lincoln explained.

"Don't worry, I'll have security check around to see if anyone's missing," Jerry answered, as he made a call, "Don't worry they're looking around now. In the meantime, I see you guys are some of the lucky winners who get to see the Bopper Bunch."

"We sure are." Lana confirmed.

"Well, come right this way." Jerry escorted them backstage.

Soon the five Loud sibs, Meli, and a young couple were standing around, until the five mascots approached, "Everyone, meet the Bopper Bunch." Jerry introduced them.

The young couple cheered, "Come on, we gotta get a picture." the young man said, as he and his girlfriend posed with the mascots while getting their pictures.

Jerry checked his phone and sighed, "Excuse me, everyone. I need to step away for a moment, but I'll be right back." he hurried off.

When he as gone, the young man spoke t his girlfriend, "Come on, Candice, let's go explore the set."

"You read my mind, Mike." Candice said, as the two hurried off.

"Hey, you can't..." Lola called.

"Forget it, Lola," Lincoln replied, "They'll get caught and escorted out for breaking rules."

Suddenly there was a screaming sound which got their attention, and even the mascots turned their heads in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna check it out. Luna stay with them." Lincoln instructed, as he rushed off.

"Is everything ok?" Meli asked Luna.

"Don't worry, little dude. I'm sure everything's fine. And we got the Bopper Bunch here all to ourselves."

They looked and saw one member short, "Hey, where'd Monty go?" Lola looked around.

"He was just here." Lana recalled.

They heard a crashing sound, as they jumped in fright, "What was that?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. Stay here. I'll check it out." Luna said, as she followed the sound.

The four kids looked up at the mascots who tilted their heads at them, "This would be so much better if I knew where my mom was." Meli sighed.

"I'm sure security will find her." Lana assured her, until Danny approached, and offered his hand.

"Wait, do you know where she is?" Meli asked the dalmatian mascot, who nodded.

"Can you take us?" Lana asked.

"Hold on, we're supposed to wait here for Lincoln and Luna." Lola reminded them.

"I think we'll be back before they do. Plus we're with Danny. What could go wrong?" Lana replied.

"Good point." Lily agreed.

"Lead the way, Danny." Lana said, as Danny escorted the kids off.

Meanwhile Luna wandered backstage seeing no sign of anyone, until she heard the sound of mumbling, "What the?" she followed the sound and saw Candice and Mike bound and gagged together with rope, "Dudes! Who did this to you?" she raced over and tried untying them, only for them to scream frantically through their gags.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out in a moment." suddenly she was smacked in the back of her head. She fell down and through her blurry vision could've sworn she saw Monty standing above her.

* * *

Lincoln had followed the screaming sounds before seeing Jerry and Karen looked horrified, "I heard the scream, what happened?" he asked, until he saw they were looking at the corpse of Martin who had drumsticks jabbed into his eyes, "Oh, God!" he gagged.

"We found him like this." Jerry began sounding horrified.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Martin, the studio's new vice president." Karen explained.

"More like was." Lincoln noted, "I'm Lincoln, by the way."

"Karen Ledger, producer of the Bopper Bunch show." she introduced herself.

"Who could've done this?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, but those are Rico's drumsticks." Jerry noted.

"Wait, you don't think..." Lincoln began.

"No way. The Bopper Bunch aren't programmed to attack people. Just to entertain." Karen assured her.

"Still we better check security footage." Jerry insisted, as they hurried to the control room and checked security cameras only to see the monitors were all smashed up.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us finding out what happened." Lincoln suspected.

Jerry pulled out his walkie talkie, "Security come in. Come in! Where is everyone?"

"Oh, no. My sisters! I left them alone back on the set!" Lincoln gasped.

"What?" the adults gasped.

"I gotta get back there!" Lincoln ran off followed by the two.

When they arrived, they saw the whole place was vacant, "They're gone." Jerry gasped.

"I don't like this." Lincoln said worried.

"We have to find them now." Karen instructed, until they saw walking in from the dark was Boomer carrying a sledgehammer.

"Boomer?" they asked.

"Why is he carrying a sledgehammer?" Lincoln asked not liking this.

Boomer brandished the sledgehammer, before speaking, "Let's take things down to hammer town!" he started walking forward.

"Boomer, stop! Drop the weapon!" Karen ordered.

"I don't think he's listening." Jerry replied.

"So what's wrong with him?" Karen asked in confusion.

Lincoln looked at the two and the approaching rogue animatron knowing what he had to do, "Leave this to me. You guys take cover."

"What're you going to do?" Jerry asked.

"Trust me. I got this." Lincoln promised, as the adults took cover behind some crates. Lincoln stared the mascot down, before rolling up his sleeve, "Alright, bear boy. It's hero time!" he activated the watch, and slammed down on the dial.

"Chromostone!"

The adults gasped, as they watched the alien her attack Boomer who swung the sledgehammer at him. Unfortunately for him, Chromostone was able to take the hit and fought back using his raw strength. The mascot took the hits, and the alien ended up tearing off some of his costume off to reveal part of the exoskeleton underneath it.

"Yikes. Makes me glad nobody's underneath this rug." Chromostone said, as he continued to pummel Boomer before landing a blow so hard he not only broke off Boomer's arm, but shut him down.

The adults gasped, as Chromostone changed back to Lincoln, "How, what, who?" Jerry began.

"What, you gonna ask why and when?" Lincoln asked rhetorically, "The Bopper Bunch have gone crazy!"

"This shouldn't be possible," Karen said, "We need to talk to Chester. He's the one who built the Boppers for this show, he might know how this happened."

"I can't leave my sisters alone here with those jacked up robots on the loose!" Lincoln argued.

"We'll find them, but right now we need to find someone here to help us." Karen promised.

"Come on!" Jerry ordered, as the three hurried off.

**(And there you go. The Banana Splits movie while it may not be a fave to everyone. I enjoyed this take, never in my wildest dreams imagining a hanna barbera made group could be used as the stars for a horror movie. And inspired me to make this version of them. Each of the mascots are voiced by Eric Bauza who did similar voices for the Splits in the movie. Don't miss next time where Lincoln has to find his sisters and save anyone else captured by the rogue robots.)**


	6. The Bopper Bunch pt 2

**(Hey, guys. Back with the second half. While I know a lot of people have mixed feelings about the Banana Splits movie, like this was their way of making up for not being able to give us the Five Nights at Freddy's movie they had planned, but to me this was a good enough substitute. Enjoy.)**

Lincoln, Karen, and Jerry scrambled through the studio hoping to find help, what they found was most of the backstage hands, security, and workers all dead from stabs, slit throats, or bashed in the head. The sight got Lincoln nauseous, but held it in. They reached an office and picked up a phone.

"Oh, no." Karen gasped.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"They cut the phone line." Karen said.

"Oh, no." Jerry gasped.

"Grab one of the cellphones from the collection." Lincoln said, as they went to grab the collected phones only to find the bag was filled with nothing but broken ones.

"They destroyed the cellphones too." Karen gasped in shock.

"Oh, great." Lincoln sighed.

"What do we do now?" Jerry asked in a panic, "Most of the workers have been killed, children are missing, the animatronics have gone coo coo, and we have no communications with the outside!"

"Uh, actually we do," Lincoln replied, as he pulled out his old walkie talkie, "Four years, never stopped using this in emergencies."

Karen's eyes widened, "Normally I would shout at people for not following the rules of the studio. But in this case, I'm glad someone did. Who're you calling?"

"Back up," Lincoln answered, as he turned it on, "Clyde, come in!"

"_Lincoln?"_ came Clyde's voice, _"Where are you and your sisters? Your family just called and they're worried sick. what's going on?"_

"We're still at the Bopper Bunch show."

"_The show ended hours ago. What are you still doing there?"_

"I'm with the host and the producer of show. Listen. The Bopper animatronics have gone crazy. We got attacked by Boomer, I can't find the Twins, Lily, and Lola's friend Meli, I don't know where Luna is, most the workers are dead and we're trapped."

_"Seriously?!"_

"Yes!" Lincoln exclaimed.

_"Oh, boy. Well, hang in there, buddy! I'll get the others and we'll be right there!"_

"Call my family, tell them where we are, then call the police and paramedics. There's a lot of dead bodies here!"

_"Got it! Over and out!"_ Clyde and Lincoln ended their call.

Lincoln spoke to the adults, "We gotta find my sisters."

"Come on!" Jerry ordered, as they made haste.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny Dalmatian was escorting the kids before entering the workshop, "What is this place?" Meli asked.

"This must be where the Bopper Bunch was made." Lana suspected.

"Why would my mom be here?" Meli wondered, until they saw a cell set up along with a bound and gagged Luna, Candice, and Mike.

"Luna!" the girls gasped, as Luna struggled to speak through her gag, only for Danny to push the kids into the cell and lock them up.

"Danny, what're you doing?" Lola demanded.

Danny answered, "Put on your happy faces, kids. Because the Bopper Bunch show is about to begin. Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk!"

"This isn't funny, let us out of here!" Lana demanded.

"They won't do it." came a voice, as they saw Chester walk into the light.

"Who're you?" Lily asked.

"My name's Chester. I'm the one who built the Boppers."

"Tell them to let us out!" Lola ordered.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked, as they untied and ungagged Luna and the couple.

"Call your jacked up bots off, man!" Mike demanded.

"As I said, it's impossible." Chester replied.

"What is going on here?" Luna demanded angrily.

"Blame the network's new V.P," Chester answered, "He was going to cancel the show and pull it off the air after today."

"What?" Candice asked.

"Oh, yes. And they didn't take kindly to it. The upgrade was supposed to make them put on the greatest show. But now that it was being taken away from them, it's all they have. It's in their programming, the show must go on."

"You built them, so why're you supporting this?!" Luna shouted.

"Because they're right. This is what I made them for, to entertain. And I won't let anyone stop my creations... My children from doing their job." Chester explained crazily.

"Dude, you're crazy." Mike called him out.

Chester ignored him, until he saw Rico dragging in Boomer, "Boomer! My son, who did this to you?!" he ran over and helped him up.

"Someone sure did a number on him." Candice noticed.

"Lincoln." the four Loud sisters whispered to themselves.

"Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in time for the show," Chester promised, as he put him on the work table, "Rico, Danny, go and make sure no one stops your show. I'll see to it Boomer joins you shortly. And find Monty." Danny and Rico left, while Chester started doing repairs to Boomer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lincoln and the two adults were running through the halls, until one of the office doors opened, and out came Mrs. Ramos, "Please, help!"

"Mrs. Ramos?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"Lincoln, something is wrong here." she began.

"We know, and we're trying to stop it." Lincoln answered.

"Where's my daughter?"

"We're trying to find her and my sisters. What happened to you?"

"I was coming back from the washroom, until I saw Rico jab his drumsticks into this man's eyes. I was so frightened I ran for it and hid out in here."

"Well, at least you're alive." Lincoln said in relief.

"Come on, we need to hurry and find Chester." Karen said, as the four made haste.

Back at the workshop, Chester continued to work on Boomer, as the captives whispered, "We got to get out of here." Lana began.

"But how?" Lily asked.

"I may be able to pick the lock," Mike said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick, "Always come prepared for anything." he told them, as he began picking at the lock. Finally it clicked open, and the girls were relieved.

"Shh." Luna shushed them, as they gently open the cell door and slip out.

They didn't get far as Candice's shoe squeaked alerting Chester, "Hey! You get back in there!"

The group got up and backed away, until Mike grabbed a monkey wrench, "Back off, creep!" he swung it at Chester to keep him back.

"Very amusing, boy. Now here's one of my own." he grabbed a crowbar and fought the young man.

Eventually, Chester disarmed Mike, and this scared the girls. Lana knowing to act fast, reached into her pocket and pulled out a glob of mud, "Always keep emergency mud." she threw it in Chester's face blinding him.

Candice ran at Chester and slugged him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor unconsciously. The group looked at Candice who smirked back, "That felt good."

"Babe, I love you." Mike said, as the two kissed.

"Smack lips later!" Lana broke them up.

"Yeah, dudes, we gotta bail." Luna said, as they left the workshop.

* * *

Lincoln and the three adults were trying to get to the workshop, until they saw blocking their paths were Danny and Rico, "Great, the dog and pussycat." Lincoln groaned.

The two animatrons hummed their theme song, as they started walking for them, "They're coming!" Mrs. Ramos cried.

"Back the other way!" Lincoln ordered, as the three started running back, leaving Lincoln to stare the two down, "Ok, boys. You're about to feel what Boomer felt." he activated the Omnitrix and slammed the dial.

"Swampfire!"

The pyro plant alien engaged the two animatrons, who in turn fought back. As Rico grabbed Swampfire from behind, the alien stomped on his foot causing him to let go.

"Time to turn up the heat." Swampfire shot flames from his hands at the two setting them on fire.

The flames started to melt some of their costume fur off exposing their robotic parts. Swampfire blocked their strikes before tripping them into each other.

"Sorry, boys. But I gotta run!" Swampfire changed back into Lincoln and ran to catch up t the adults. As he ran the two animatrons who had half their costumes burned off and smelled like barbequed fur decided to forget about them and head on back.

Somewhere on the studio set were the Loud sibs, and the others trying to find a way out, "We gotta find Lincoln and get out of here." Luna began.

"And my mom." Meli added.

Suddenly one of the stage doors opened and out came Monty Mouse, "Oh, no, it's Monty." Candice gasped.

"Dudes, get behind me." Luna ordered, as she shielded them.

"Wait." Lana began, as she walked out in front.

"Kid, what're you doing?" Mike asked.

"He's one of them now." Lola reminded her twin.

"Come on, Lola. Monty's always been the baby of the group. No amount of glitched programming can change that." Lana said, as she walked forward.

"Lana, be careful!" Luna cried, as the others were worried.

Lana stood before Monty who looked down at her. Everyone was worried, until Lana started doing a little dance, "Tra-la-la. Tra-la-la-la." she continued to dance, as Monty watched with a tilt of his head.

"She's doing the Monty Bop?" Candice asked.

"This is some messed up stuff." Mike replied.

"Wait, look." Lily gasped.

They watched, as Monty started following along with Lana in perfect sync. The two stopped as, Lana offered the animatron her hand, "Please, Monty, help us. I know you're not like the others. And somewhere in your A.I you know that too."

Lana and Monty looked into each others eyes, until the mouse took Lana's hand. The girl looked over to everyone, "It's ok, guys." the group reluctantly followed Lana and Monty, as Lola whispered to her twin.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Lincoln and the three adults finally made it to the workshop but jumped upon seeing Boomer on the construction table. Lincoln looked him over and sighed in relief, "It's ok. He's still inoperable."

Karen noticed Chester on the floor, "Chester!" she got down to him and checked him over, "He's still alive."

"Wait, do you hear something?" Mrs. Ramos asked.

They listened in as Jerry went close to a wall, "It's coming from here," he opened a hatch, "They must be down here."

"We better hurry." Karen said, as they climbed down the hatch before reaching the bottom.

They started walking down a tunnel letting the sound of music guide them. Suddenly a strange scent caught Lincoln's nose, "Oh! What is that smell?"

Karen, Jerry, and Mrs. Ramos caught the scent too and looked equally repulsed. They looked down another tunnel and to their horror saw a pile of dead bodies laying around.

"Oh, my..." Lincoln started looking green.

"It's all the parents from the audience." Jerry realized.

"Where are their kids?" Mrs. Ramos asked in worry, until they heard the sounds of children screaming.

They started following the sound again, as Lincoln thought, 'I didn't see Luna in there. I hope she's all right.'

They got closer and discovered a makeshift stage was set up where the half burned Boppers Rico and Danny were putting on a show using bodies of some of the murdered stage crew. Sitting before them were all the children from the audience looking frightened.

Lincoln spoke to the viewers, "Ok, this is definitely not a show for little kids. But at least I don't see Lana, Lola, Lily, or Meli anywhere," he took another look seeing them all with Monty, "I spoke to soon."

Rico noticed Monty entering with the others, "Good job, Monty."

"Put them with our other friends." Danny laughed.

Monty led them to a bench and started cuffing their feet together, "You're the Bopper Bunch! You can't do this!" Lola protested to the animatrons.

"The show must go on!" Danny declared.

As Monty finished cuffing Lana's feet, she whispered, "Please, Monty, don't do this." she pleaded. Suddenly she saw Monty dropping the keys to the locks into her lap. Lana looked at Monty and smiled knowing he really was on their side. Monty left, as Rico spoke.

"Now boys and girls, we're gonna teach you the importance about fire safety, with our dear friend Martin."

Everyone watched as the body of Vice President Martin strapped to a tricycle rolled over, "Let us show you all what happens when you play with fire." Danny said, as he held a can of hairspray and a lighter up. He used the two together and set the corpse of Martin on fire which got the kids, Luna, Mike, and Candice screaming, while Rico and Danny laughed.

Lincoln frowned hating to see children subjected to watch such torture, but noticed his sisters and Meli unlocking the cuffs to their legs. He turned to the adults, "I'll distract those two. You guys get these kids out of here."

"Lincoln, what're you going to do?" Mrs. Ramos wondered.

"Trust me. I got a plan." Lincoln answered, as he ran forward and activated the Omnitrix as soon as he was out of sight of the three adults.

Rico spoke to the captive children, "Now, which one of you wants to come up and help us with our next act called 'Don't drink Acid'," he peered around the group before stopping on Luna, "How about you, little lady?"

"Hard pass, dude." Luna frowned.

"There's no need to be shy." Rico said, as he stepped closer towards her, only for Echo Echo to jump onto his face.

The alien clung to the animatron's face, as he stumbled back before falling over. Echo Echo got off him and spoke to the two Boppers, "Sorry, boys, but this show's canceled." he summoned six clones, that started attacking them.

Karen, Jerry, and Mrs. Ramos acted fast, as they hurried to help free the children, "Mom!" Meli hugged her mother.

"Meli!" Mrs. Ramos cried.

"Everyone, stay calm." Jerry instructed, as they freed the kids.

Karen turned to Mike and Candice, "You two take the kids and follow the tunnel, you'll find the ladder leading to the workshop. And don't let the children look down the one tunnel as you go there."

"Understood." Candice answered, as she and Mike spoke to the children.

"Through here kids, follow us." Mike instructed them as they led the kids along with Meli and her mom to safety.

"Everyone, cover your ears!" Echo Echo Prime called, as they all did so. All the Echo Echos released their sonic screams that started to irritate the Boppers circuits and servos causing them to break down and fall apart.

"Yeah!" The Loud sibs cheered.

The Echo Echos became one again, who changed back into Lincoln, "That's a wrap folks." everyone sighed in relief.

So they started heading back down the tunnel to catch up with everyone, "I tell you all if this was a game, I would never wanna play it again." Lola told her sibs.

"You and me both." Luna agreed.

The group suddenly heard mechanical footsteps approach and saw Boomer still with only one arm blocking their path, "Boomer?" the twins gasped.

"Uh-oh." Lily gasped in worry.

"Time's almost up." Boomer said, as he walked forward.

"Lincoln, do something." Karen said in worry.

"I can't, the watch hasn't recharged yet!" Lincoln said nervously.

As Boomer got closer, a voice shouted, "NO!" suddenly running from the side down one of the tunnels was Monty who pushed Boomer to the side much to everyone's shock.

They watched as Monty and Boomer fought each other with every hit causing gears to grind and wires to spark, "Come on, Monty!" the twins called.

Monty tugged a cord out of Boomer's shoulder where his arm would be and started strangling him with it. Boomer just laughed before thrusting his hand into Monty's torso and pulled out his core that was leaking fluid. But his victory was shortly lived, as the pressure in his neck cause his head to pop and break. The two robots fell down with Monty clinging on.

"Monty!" they ran over to him.

"Monty, you saved us." Lily cried.

"You'll always be our favorite, Monty." Lana shed some tears, as she held his hand.

"You're... my... best... friends." Monty said, before he completely shut down. Lincoln and Luna hugged their younger sibs knowing how much Monty meant to them as part of their favorite program and for what he did for them.

* * *

Later on outside the studio that night, all the children were being reunited with one of their parents or other guardians, but were still mourning for the loss of their parents who were killed by the rogue Boppers, and were being recovered and taken away by the paramedics.

As Lola, Lana, Lily, and Luna were telling their family and Clyde what happened, they saw Lincoln sitting on a bench looking dismal. They walked over in concern, "Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Bro, you ok?" Luna asked.

"I couldn't do it." Lincoln answered.

"What?" Rita asked.

"I couldn't save any of those parents or the staff. They're all dead because I wasn't there for them!" Lincoln cried.

"Lincoln, no one is blaming you for this." Lynn Sr assured him.

"You found Meli's mom and brought them back together." Lola reminded him.

"And you helped save all those kids." Lana added.

"You know being the hero isn't easy, Lincoln." Lucy reminded him.

"But the sad fact is you can't always save everybody." Lisa put in.

"I know," Lincoln replied still feeling guilty, "Which is why next time I'll make sure there won't be as many casualties," he sighed, and smiled, "But I am glad to see everyone here is safe."

Everyone smiled seeing he was coming around, until Karen and Jerry approached, "On behalf of us, Lincoln Loud, and your sisters. Thank you for helping us." Karen began.

"No problem." Luna replied.

"But what's going to happen to the studio now?" Lana asked.

"When this gets launched there's going to be trouble." Lola reminded them.

"We'll figure something out." Jerry assured them.

"Great. Listen, uh, about me going alien..." Lincoln began, until Karen spoke.

"As far as anyone is concerned, you were at our side the whole time."

Lincoln smiled, "Thank you both," the two adults walked away to speak to the cops some more, and Lincoln spoke to everyone, "Come on, let's go home." everyone got in Vanzilla and headed off.

One of the cops went to the chief, "Chief, we got a problem."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We combed the whole building, there's no sign of Chester; the creator behind the animatrons. And the animatrons themselves are missing as well."

"What? Where'd they go?" the chief asked in confusion.

Meanwhile somewhere underneath the studio inside a new workshop. Under a lamp was Chester sitting at a table repairing Rico's arm, while the collected remains of all four of the Boppers were laying about on other tables.

"Don't worry, my sons. I will rebuild you all good as new. After all, as they say in showbiz. The Show must go on." he snickered, before humming the Bopper Bunch theme song, as it panned to an up close of the heads of each of the mascots.

**(And there you go. Lincoln got his sisters and the kids out, and defeated the Bopper Bunch, but they may come back one day. And like Miles Morales learned that the toughest thing about being a hero is you can't always save everyone. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	7. Paradox

**(And I'm back. Here I am with another chapter for you all which introduces us to another ally of Lincoln's who will prove to be very helpful in time.)**

Approximately fifty years ago located at an old military base, a scientist and his assistant were about perform an experiment with the army as an audience behind safety glass.

The general spoke to the scientist who was working some kind of archway, "You sure this thing is gonna work? Your time machine has cost the U.S. Government a pretty penny, doctor."

The scientist answered in an English accent, "The Chrono-logger is hardly a time machine in the sense of a vehicle, but rather a subatomic drill designed to bore a tunnel in the fabric of space-time. As to cost, I think the alleviation of untold human suffering throughout history is ample justification, General."

"It'll also give our red buddies overseas a thing or two to think about." the general whispered to his soldiers, before they dawned safety goggles.

"But to answer your first question, there is only one way to find out." The scientist said dawning his own goggles.

As a man started activating the machine, he spoke to the scientist, "You're certain we're safe, doctor?"

The scientist answered him, "I'm not certain of anything, Hugo, but the chrono-magnetic field we've generated should protect us."

"Doctor, I- I'm frightened." Hugo said sounding scared.

The scientist held a bag up, "Have a gumball. It'll calm your nerves."

Everything seemed to be going well, that is, until the machine started to go haywire and started pulling everything inside it, including the professor. Then suddenly, the shadow of an unseen creature was seen and heard growling by the general and his soldiers.

* * *

Fifty years later in present time, Luna who was driving her car through a desert with Lincoln in passenger seat, and Lynn and Lisa in backseat. They were currently approaching a familiar military base.

"Why are we doing this, again? I'm sure it's probably nothing." Lynn told her sibs with skepticism.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Lincoln answered, "Weird noises, unearthly lights, rumors of weird creatures out here?"

"Yeah, Margo's cousin isn't really reliable." Lynn countered.

"Ain't that the truth," Lincoln agreed, "Pop-Pop said this used to be a big military base back in the '50s. Some kind of research facility." the car stopped, and everyone got out and looked at the base's walls.

"Yeah. Must've been some pretty serious research," Lynn said, "Check out these walls. Fifty years later, and there's still no way in."

"Then what do you call those?" Lincoln motioned to the side.

The sibs saw two giant holes in the wall, "How did we miss those?" Luna asked.

"Well, siblings, it looks like this calls for our investigation." Lisa spoke up.

They got back into the car and drove through one of the holes and looked around seeing the base was totally wrecked, "This place looks messier than Flips." Lynn said.

"Didn't think that'd be possible," Lisa said before taking notice of the holes in the base, "Did anyone else notice that some of them are vaguely person-shaped?"

"Maybe something, I don't know, burned through the wall." Luna suggested.

"Like what?" Lynn asked.

"The same thing that burned these weird trails everywhere. Look." Luna said, as they looked down at the ground.

They could see several big long trails all around the base grounds going in an odd pattern. Lincoln spotted a small winged skeleton in one of the trails, "Guys, this is... Or used to be a bird, and this is a lizard skeleton."

"Completely fossilized." Lisa gasped.

"And they're not the only thing." Lynn motioned ahead to am old phone booth with the bottom part of it burned through to reveal the ground underneath it.

Lisa inspected it, "It's like someone turned this slate into sand just by standing on it."

"Probably on hold." Lynn suggested.

"Dude, don't go Luan on us." Luna warned her sports sib.

Lincoln inspected the trails in the ground and where they lead to, "The trail goes to the police station, then to those- I guess they're apartments."

Lynn spoke up, "Just to review, someone stood here a million years ago and then walked to those buildings that were built fifty years go?"

"You are not helping." Lincoln scowled.

Lisa voiced her thoughts, "Given our experience, one thing that these could be signs of serious Stinger activity, but they could be wrong."

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"Because that is not a Stinger." Lisa motioned to something.

They looked and saw a blue, black, and white vibrating creature heading right for them. The three sisters pulled out a Plumber's blaster each.

"Well, this should be worth the gas." Luna said.

Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and transformed, "Chromastone!"

They all started to chase after it as the creature scrapes a building, causing it to fall on them. They managed to get out of the way and noticed the creature was gone.

"Disappeared." Chromastone said before changing back into Lincoln.

Lisa spoke up, "At least the building it destroyed wasn't the library."

Luna looked at Lisa, and spoke dryly, "You really love the books, don't ya Brain Box?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "She's saying we have to research, find out what that thing is. All we know so far is that it's looking for something here on the base."

* * *

Soon they found the library, and Lisa was looking up some old files on an old computer, "These films are really corroded, but it looks like this base was built for some kind of time experiment called "Project Paradox." she looked at a picture of the scientist.

"Who wouldn't pick the desert outside Royal Woods to do top-secret research?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"They built it here because of the huge quartz deposits." Lincoln noted.

"Quartz? Time? Maybe they were trying to build the world's biggest wristwatch." Lynn suggested.

Lincoln and Lisa sighed, as the boy spoke, "You have more ample free room in your head than you did four years ago."

Lynn scowled, "Hey, I know what that means now!"

"Lynn, dial it back." Luna shushed her.

Lincoln checked the article and looked at the scientists picture, "His name's been censored. Whoever he was, his paradox theory was the basis of some kind of experimental tunnel through time."

"Fascinating." Lisa gasped while intrigued.

When they investigated the lab, they saw it was in shambles, but the Chrono-logger was still standing, but had the same trail leading to it.

"Check it out. That thing has been here too." Lynn noted.

"Only one trail," Lincoln noticed, "It either came in here and vanished... or it was born here."

"Born here?" Luna asked not liking the sound of that.

They heard a loud rumbling sound and figured it might be the creature. Lincoln quickly reactivated the Omnitrix and transformed, "Swampfire!" he went in and grabbed the source of the noise, "Gotcha!" he suddenly saw it was just a man, but not any man. It was the scientist from the article.

"Swampfire. That takes me back," the scientist began pleasantly, "Or is it forward? It's so hard to tell, Lincoln. Have we met?"

Swampfire set him down and asked in confusion, "How do you know my name?"

"Have we met yet, I suppose the question was." the man answered.

The girls came over and saw him, "Hey, it's that dork from the photo, the paradox guy." Lynn gasped.

"You haven't changed at all in fifty years." Lisa said in shock.

"Oh, considerably more than that, dear girl. Gumball?" the scientists offered.

"No thanks," Swampfire replied, "Who are you? What's your name?"

"You just read my file. I was rather hoping you could tell me. It slipped my mind several hundred years ago."

Lisa double blinked, "Did he just say "several hundred years"?"

"Did you just say..." he suddenly saw the man was gone, "Hey."

Suddenly the man was standing by the exit, "By the way, you didn't happen to see a space-time anomaly around here, did you? About ye big, incredibly destructive, virtually unstoppable? No? I must've been thinking of another moment. Ta-ta!" he walked out.

Lynn chased after him only to discover he vanished again, "Where did he?"

"He's out there." Luna motioned out the window where they saw the man leaning against a telephone pole.

"He's obviously connected to that creature. We need to talk to him." Swampfire told the girls.

"Oh, yeah, we'll talk. Right after the pounding!" Lynn announced as she blasted the wall.

The man disappeared behind the pole, and reappeared inside a small building. Lynn, clearly in a fit of rage, shot the door down and scoured the whole building looking for the man. It proved fruitless as he appeared outside with the others.

"Was I in there?" he asked humorously.

The man ran off and Swampfire blasted through another building chasing after him. Only for the man to reappear behind them, "That was public property, you know."

"This can't be possible." Lisa said flabbergasted.

"How does he move so fast?" Swampfire asked in disbelief.

"You mean, how do I move so quickly?" the scientist asked now across the street, "It's called 'walking'," he suddenly appeared next to Lynn, "Strolling, really."

Lynn grabbed the scientist by the coat, "That's better."

"Easy on the jacket. It's 1200 years old. Anyway, thanks." he said.

"Thanks? For what?" Swampfire asked.

"Well, I had a feeling if we made a loud enough racket, he'd show up." The man's feeling proved right as the creature from earlier appeared again.

"Finally, something we can hit." Lynn said eagerly.

"Oh, I really don't think that's a good idea." the man answered in a warning.

"Who cares what you think?" Lynn asked rudely, as she and Luna tried to stop it.

Lisa watched the trails appearing where the creature was moving and it dawned on her, "Those trails. They're not burn marks. They're aged. The creature accelerates time."

The scientist smiled, "Very good, Lisa."

Swampfire suddenly realized something, "Wait, if the creature accelerates time of anything it touches, then... Lynn, Luna don't do it!"

"Not so fast, ugly!" Lynn shouted, as they tried to punch the monster, but it seemed to have aged their hands along with the rest of their bodies.

As the siblings raced tocheck on them, the man started running off with the creature on its tail. Swampfire changed back to Lincoln, who looked at his two older sibs who were old ladies, "Oh, God!" he gasped, "Just touching that thing aged them sixty or even eighty years," he helped Lynn up, "We've got to get them to a hospital."

Lynn woke up, and got out of Lincoln's hold, "What are you doing? Get your hands off me."

"Come now, aged siblings, we're gonna get you some help." Lisa told the elderly girls.

"What do you mean, "help"? I'm gonna kick that thing's keister!" Luna declared until something snapped, "Oy! My hip."

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"Well my hip is killing me, my legs ache. And what's up with these shoes? Is it too much to ask for a little support?" Luna asked crankily.

"Interesting. Subjects appear to resemble irritable, short-tempered, elderly women." Lisa deduced.

"Why are you whispering?!" Lynn shouted.

"In other words, aside from the gray hair and wrinkles, they appear to be pretty much the same as always. Come on, little ladies," Lincoln helped them along and took the car keys from Luna, "I'll be taking those."

"What do think you're doing?" Luna demanded.

"I think I'm about to drive your hot rod." the boy replied, as Lisa spoke.

"I think it's for the best, seeing as this is an emergency. After all, both you and Lynn are nearsighted, arthritic, your reflexes are shot, and above all, Luna, you're trying to unlock a cactus." Luna realized she had tried putting her car key into a cactus and answered.

"I meant to do that!"

And so after helping their sibs into the car, Lincoln started the vehicle and Lynn lamented, "There goes my dreams of being in the major leagues."

"And there's no way I can face Sam like this." Luna added.

"Quit your bawling. We'll figure something out. We always do." Lisa promised.

When Lincoln backed out he accidentally hit a couple of trash cans, much to Luna's ire, "My bad!" he said sheepishly.

"It's not a bumper car, dude!"

"Suddenly the creature crashed through a building coming right towards them, "Drive, Lincoln! Drive!" Lisa cried.

Lincoln backed up away from the monster and started drifting to drive forward. Soon the creature touched the car aging it into a rusted broken car.

"No! Not the car! Not my baby!" Luna cried.

Lincoln spotted a makeshift ramp up ahead, "We're not out of this yet. Hang on!" he drove the car onto the ramp and they landed on top of a building, escaping the creature, "And he sticks the landing!" he declared victoriously.

The cars wheels suddenly came off, and Luna spoke to him angrily, "And is never driving my car again!"

"Heh. Sorry." he answered with a nervous grin.

When they exited the car, they saw the scientist checking his pocket watch, "Where have you been? You were supposed to get here six seconds ago. Or it this thing running fast?"

"Who are you, anyway? What are you doing here?" Lincoln questioned

"What is that creature?" Lisa inquired.

"Can you fix my car?" Luna asked.

"You got any hard candy?" Lynn finished.

"There's something different about the two you. Is it your hair?" the scientist joked to the elder siblings.

"Yeah, we're dyeing it all over now, and we also got real old!" Lynn snapped.

"Don't talk to me about old. I walk in eternity."

"Well, you better start running in eternity, smart guy!" Lynn threatened him.

The scientist pondered, "Hmm. You might slow us down. I need to fix that. We'll come back right over there." he motioned to a spot.

Lincoln and Lisa looked to where he was pointing and that man was walking with Luna an Lynn who were reverted back to their appropriate age, and that their older selves were gone.

"Now that's more like it." Lynn kissed her arm muscles.

"You girls are looking much better." Lincoln said.

"Thanks," Luna leaned into him, "Still not driving my car," she spoke t the man, "Alright, Professor, if you wouldn't mind fixing my car."

"How exactly do you expect me to do that? I'm a time traveler, not a body shop. Regressing a car would break all the chronal laws of space-time and-"

"Ok! Enough!" Lincoln snapped, "I want answers- now."

The scientist looked amused, "Same old Lincoln Loud. You're even more like yourself now than you were in the future, which, for obvious reasons, I can't really tell you about."

Lynn spoke to her brother, "You want me to hurt him, cause I will."

Lincoln sighed and calmed himself, "Okay, let's start this over. What can you tell us Professor... Paradox?"

Paradox smiled, "Paradox. Quite a nice ring to it. Oh, yes, that'll do. That'll do very nicely. I'll tell you my story in a way you can understand - with a beginning, middle, and end. We'll start in the middle." his pocket watch emitted a flash back allowing them to see the base from the past.

"_The base was built entirely because of my ingenious theory - a time tunnel utilizing the properties I discovered in quartz crystals which would allow us access to past and future events."_ Paradox narrated.

"Yeah, well, for a genius, looks like you blew it." Lynn burst his bubble.

"You don't know the half of it. Some tiny miscalculation on my part destabilized the experiment and ripped a hole in the fabric of reality. I was hurled into the event horizon. I must've spent 100,000 years there. I didn't age or need to sleep or eat. Just exist."

"Sounds pretty boring." Lincoln said.

"_At first I went mad, of course, but after a few millennia, I got bored with that, too, and went sane - very sane. I began to learn. I now have total understanding of the space-time continuum, allowing me to travel anywhere and any when I want, within reason." _He closed his pocket watch and put it back in his coat.

"Fascinating. Pray tell, where is this time machine?" Lisa inquired.

"He doesn't have a time machine, Lisa," Lincoln corrected her, "He has a map in his head."

"Exactly. I know where all the shortcuts are. I've spent a dozen lifetimes crisscrossing the time stream, making it a better place." Paradox boasted.

"And how does that pay?" Luna asked.

"At the moment, not even in job satisfaction," the group was suddenly brought to the lab, "You see, I recently discovered that some kind of extradimensional creature is going to wreak havoc across the universe."

"So? Way you talk, you take on monsters like this all the time. Why is this one so bad?" Lincoln asked.

Paradox began drawing diagrams, "Because unlike the thousands of foes I faced before, this... extradimensional creature came into our plane of reality the moment my experiment went awry."

"In other words it's your fault?" Lynn asked with a scowl.

"This creature hasn't been lurking around here for fifty years. We would know about it." Lisa noted.

"Time is like a river," Paradox explained while drawing a diagram, "It moves, flows, and bends. I accidentally set off a depth charge in that river. The creature I released was blasted fifty years through time to your present, doing this to your future." he scrabbled the diagram.

"All this thing is doing is messing up an old army base. Why is that a problem at all? Why not just leave it alone?" Luna asked.

"That's a better question for the man on the moon." the professor answered.

"What? Who's the man on the moon?" Lincoln wondered.

"I am." Paradox answered, as the sibs realized they were exactly where Paradox said he was.

"Guys, we're on the moon!" Lincoln cheered.

"No, we're on the moon in your distant future." Paradox corrected him.

"What?!" Luna asked in shock, "How are we not suffocating"

"Or instantly freezing to death?" Lisa put in.

"Good question. Not remotely the point, though. Imagine what the Earth would look like in 200 years, say, with that time monster wandering all over it, aging everything that crossed its path to dust."

"I don't even want to think about it." Lincoln feared.

"For those of you with no imagination, the Earth is up there." Paradox pointed up.

They looked up, and saw the earth that was dark and brown, "Oh, jeez." Lynn gasped.

"My God." Luna gasped.

"By Darwin's beard." Lisa gasped.

"You brought us to the worst possible version of the future." Lincoln gasped.

"No. Should I fail to stop that creature, this is your best possible future." Paradox warned the sibs who were worried.

* * *

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" came a familiar voice, as they saw another Paradox.

"What are you doing here?" Paradox asked his Parallel self.

"I'm allowing myself to feel the full impact of my failure." he answered.

"There's two of him?!" Lynn asked in shock.

"Relax. He's a parallel paradox." Lincoln explained.

"Young Lincoln has an innate sense of transtemporal metaphysics, which will serve him well in his future - or should I say "past."Parallel Paradox told his other self.

"And I drive good too." Lincoln boasted.

"Hardly," Luna replied, "And more importantly, we can breathe on the moon in the future, but you can't fix my car?" she asked Paradox who ignored her and spoke to his Parallel self.

"What should I do?"

"Well, obviously not what I did. But whatever you do, you better do it quickly. Time is running out." Parallel Paradox warned him, as they returned to the base in their own time.

"Why come back here? Why don't we travel back in time and stop the time experiment from ever happening?" Lisa suggested.

"The experiment that releases the creature also un-sticks me in time, and that must happen because...(chuckles) in all modesty..."

"You save the world dozens of times." Lincoln gasped.

"Hundreds, actually," the professor corrected, "In fact, on one occasion, you and I worked together to save the entire univ- never mind. It should be here any..."

They overhear loud rumbling and knew that the creature was back, "Let me guess, right on time?" Lynn asked Paradox who nodded and spoke to Lincoln.

"You could set your watch by it."

Lincoln nodded and quickly went hero, "Jetray!"

Jetray took it to the sky and started shooting energy beams at the creature but with no effect, "Not even my energy beams can phase it."

Paradox reached into his bag and pulled out some gumballs. He threw them at the creature who started slowing down.

Jetray landed before them in surprise, "They hit it? Doesn't everything age into oblivion as soon as they touch it?"

"Gumballs last a really long time. Look under your desk at school. Now, get back!" Paradox warned him.

Once the creature started moving again, Paradox jumps in front of it to protect the others, "Professor, let go! He'll age you into dust!" Lisa cried.

Paradox struggled to hold the creature in place, "I exist outside of time. Well, I can still feel the eons passing."

Jetray changed back into Lincoln who got an idea, "Paradox, take us back to the accident – now."

"But I told you!

"Just do it! Trust me!" Lincoln ordered.

Having no choice, Paradox took the Loud sibs and the creature back fifty years ago to when the accident occurred.

Lincoln turned to his sisters, " Girls, the lab. Quick!" he turned to Paradox, "You just keep that thing occupied."

"K-keep it occupied? I'm a time-traveling hero. I don't keep things occupied."

Lincoln and his sisters entered the lab and made themselves discreet from the scientists and soldiers.

"You sure this thing is gonna work? Your time machine has cost the U.S. Government a pretty penny, doctor." The General asked Paradox from before.

"As to cost, I think the alleviation of untold human suffering throughout history is ample justification, General." Paradox answered.

As the sibs remained hidden, Lincoln was pondering something, "Why would it use the phone?"

"What?" Luna asked.

"The creature. It tried to use the pay phone. Then it went to the police station, then the dorms. It didn't act like some unfathomable transdimensional creature. It did everything a normal person would do..."

Lisa gasped and started catching on, "If they suddenly found themselves in an abandoned military base. I see what you're going with this." Luna and Lynn were unfortunately slow on the uptake.

Once the machine was activated, Lincoln noticed Hugo stumble onto the controls, causing it to go haywire, "Look there. The assistant."

Everything, including the scientist, was being sucked into the time portal and Hugo was hanging for dear life and Lincoln knew he had to help Hugo.

As he moved forward, Lynn called, " Linc, you'll get sucked in along with him!"

"I need to put on a little weight," Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and quickly transformed, "Humungousaur!"

Everyone was surprised to Humungousaur, including Hugo, who was almost sucked in the portal. Humungousaur quickly grabbed Hugo and spoke to him, "Trust me. This beats the alternative. Girls, blast it." After getting out of the way, his sisters open fired at the Chrono-logger causing it to close in on itself.

Back outside, where Paradox was about to crash into a building, he stopped in the nick of time and looked to see the creature was none other than his old lab assistant, "Hugo! Of course. If it were a snake, it would've bit me."

The Louds approached with Lincoln smirking, "Just in time."

"But don't look so smug. I would've figured it out eventually." Paradox argued.

"You had 100,000 years!" Lincoln reminded them, as they were teleported back to the present.

"Well, I have to admit it. I'm impressed. All those centuries trapped in the Event Horizon, and it never occurred to me that the accident wasn't my fault. You're much smarter than people give you credit for." Paradox commended Lincoln.

"I have my moments." he boasted.

"Whatever happened to your assistant?" Lisa wondered.

"I lived my life." came a voice.

The group saw approaching was Hugo fifty years older, "Hugo! How are you?" Paradox asked joyfully.

"Well, you look the same, and I haven't seen you in fifty years." Hugo answered.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a 100,000 years, but you don't look that bad. How was your life?" the professor asked.

"Good, a good life. But I'm - I'm sorry about the experiment. I ruined everything. I never got to time-travel." Hugo said dismally.

"Would you still like to?"

Hugo's eyes lit up, "Yes. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Glad to hear it. How about I give you a behind-the-scenes look at eternity?" Paradox opened a portal and both he and Hugo entered.

"At least he's got company now." Lisa said happy for them.

"Oh, and thanks for stranding us out here in the middle of nowhere!" Luna shouted.

"Sorry about your car, Lunes," Lincoln apologized, "Come on. It's gonna be a long walk home."

"Or maybe not. Take a look." Lynn pointed over.

They looked and saw Luna's car brand spanking new, "Oh, my precious!" Luna ran to the car and hugged the hood.

"It looks like new." Lynn noted.

"It doesn't just look like new," Luna replied, "It is new. It's factory-new from thirty years ago. Paradox, I take back everything I was about to say about you."

Lincoln spotted a note in the windshield wiper, "Luna, try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976, it will explode like antimatter. Enjoy! Paradox."

Luna looked concerned, "He's kidding, right? That's some kind of time-travel joke, right? Isn't it?"

"Try not to think about it too much. Let's just head home. We a lot to tell to the family about what happened." Lincoln suggested. All of them entered Luna's car and she drove themselves back home.

"I'll tell you this much, that Paradox guy is quite the loon." Lynn said.

"I found him to be quite pleasant." Lisa admitted.

"And he did fix up my car." Luna added.

"I can't get over what he said," Lincoln began, "It almost sounded he side me and him are destined to save the universe."

"He did say he wasn't permitted to tell you." Lisa reminded her brother.

"I know. And I also have a feeling we're gonna be seeing more of Paradox down the line." the girls were curious and couldn't deny Lincoln was onto something.

**(And there you go. Lincoln and three of his sibs have met Professor Paradox who will indeed be of great help to the Louds down the line. See you all next time.)**


	8. Plumber's HQ

**(Hello everyone. I'm back with my newest installment. I hope you enjoy.)**

In a long gray tunnel, Albert Jefferson was escorting his grandchildren, Clyde, R.A, Sid, Stella, Rusty, Liam, and Zach down it.

Lincoln turned to the viewers, "Pop-pop is taking us to see the Plumber's newest HQ. Ever since the Stingers appeared he's made some calls to some Plumbers off world to help him establish this new base."

"We appreciate you letting us come to the Plumber's new base, Pop-pop." Lori said.

"My pleasure, kids," Albert answered, "Especially since we got some new members of the team here." he motioned to Lincoln's friends who smiled.

"If we had a base like this years ago we could've been better prepared." Lana said.

"Well, these Stingers are unlike the others we've faced so we need all hands on deck at this point." Albert said, as they came to a door that opened up.

They walked inside and looked around in surprise. There was a large center town in the middle of the room that was composed of several levels, with long bridges connecting to various other tunnels and rooms in the base. Walking around were several humans and alien species wearing Plumber's uniforms.

"Welcome, kids, to Plumber's HQ." Albert declared.

"Wow!" the group gasped.

"It's a complex I could only dream of." Lisa marveled in joy.

"Oh, my gosh, look at all the different aliens around here!" Sid started getting excited.

"Where'd they all come from?" Leni asked.

"Well, Leni, when a mommy alien and a daddy alien..." Luan began only to get nudged by Lori who spoke up.

"What she means is, how long have they been part of the Plumber's society?"

"For quite some time, actually," Albert began, as they walked, "Some of these aliens are actually descendants of former Plumbers who're retired or passed away. Some of them are also old friends of mine."

"So how come there are humans too?" Lincoln looked around seeing adult aged humans.

"Yeah, these don't look like any of your old buds from your days." Lynn noticed.

"Actually these are trained operatives from the government sent to help us. Until we can get started on the Plumber's academy to train new recruits."

"Well, top of the morning to you, Albert." came a voice that sounded like Don Knotts.

The group looked over and saw an anthro fish man wearing a plumbers suit and miniscule glasses. He had gray skin, purple eyes, and an antenna on his head and gills.

"Patelliday, how're you doing you old fish?" Albert joked as the two hugged it out.

"Well, I'm not dead just like you." the fish man laughed with Albert, as the kids looked oddly.

"A walking fish?" Ronnie Anne asked in surprise.

Patelliday noticed the kids, "Ah, I see you brought guests with you."

"Sure did. Kids, this is Magister Patelliday, my old comrade from back in my younger days. And my current second in command," Albert began introductions, "Patelliday these are my grandkids, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. And some of my grandson's friends, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Stella, Liam, Zach, and Rusty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you kids, especially you young Mr. Loud." he spoke to Lincoln.

"So you heard of me?" Lincoln asked sheepishly.

"Ya darn right! Albert's gone on and on about what he and you kids had been up to years ago," Patelliday looked to the watch, "You and the Omnitrix have been doing some real good here on earth. Especially taking on the likes of Vilgax."

"Hero's got to do what a hero's got to do." Lincoln shrugged.

"So what kind of alien are you Magister?" Clyde asked Patteliday

"I'm a Piscciss Volann. And where I come from it's made up entirely of water. We can't stay out on dry land forever and need to stay hydrated."

"Like a regular fish." Lisa noted.

"So how come you can breathe out of water?" Stella inquired.

"My Plumbers suit keeps my hydrated."

"Fascinating." Lisa took notes.

"You said you're called Magister," Liam noted, "What does that even mean?"

Albert answered, "Magister is the highest ranking here."

"It also is a title or form of address given to scholars, especially those qualified to teach in a medieval university." Lisa put in.

"So then Pop-pop, would you happen to be..." Lucy started.

"Yes. Around here folks address me as Magister Jefferson."

"Awesome!" Lynn cheered.

"Come on, we'll give you kids a grand tour." Patelliday said, as the two Magisters showed the group around.

* * *

They started walking around the base with both adults pointing places out, "That rooms where we hold our meetings to discuss Plumbers business from dealing with invading threats to making negotiations with another species." Albert began.

"Lame, who wants to deal with business?" Lynn asked rhetorically.

"Depends on what kind of business." Luan joked, and the group rolled their eyes.

They stopped before a viewing window and saw several Plumbers using assigned weapons and equipment against moving targets and robot drones.

"This here's the training room," Patelliday explained, "We need to be at the peak of our strength, so we come here to hone our skills and exercise."

"Awesome." Lincoln gasped.

"I'll say." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"The training room also comes with several training grounds for various types of aliens." Albert added.

The group looked and saw several terrains established for a particular alien to train in, "Amazing. I can use this room to train using any of my aliens." Lincoln said.

"Moving on." Albert said, as they pressed on.

They stopped inside a lounge area with a wide screen plasma TV and surround sound, arcade games, table hockey, and pool table.

"Sweet!" Lynn and Lincoln gasped.

"Welcome to the Rec room," Albert showed them, "Anyone with free time and come here to relax and take a load off."

"Just don't get too comfortable in here," Patelliday warned them, "When duty calls you must answer it."

"No matter how tempted you are to not leave this place." Albert finished.

"This place is pretty tempting." Stella admitted.

"Yeah. My cousin Carl sure wouldn't wanna leave this place." Ronnie Anne added.

They stopped by another room seeing Galvan and Human scientists working on devices and weapons, "This is where our scientists create weapons and other handy devices for us to use." Albert told them.

Lisa looked through the window seeing all the science equipment set up, and all the many kinds of weapons and gadgets being field tested, "Now this is my kinda surrounding."

"We're always coming up with the best advancements in technologies to help us in our fights against any rogue outlaws." Patelliday explained.

"I may have to keep some of this tech on hand if the Omnitrix is in recharge." Lincoln told himself.

"Or the rest of us." Zach put in.

Later on, the Magisters led the into a cafeteria, "And this here is the cafeteria," Patelliday explained, "After a long day of work, you can come here to fill your bellies."

"Our kitchen staff are experts in whipping up food from all across the galaxy to satisfy the diets of any alien species." Albert added, as the group saw several aliens carrying trays of bizarre looking substances. To the kids they looked disgusting, but to the aliens carrying them it looked like a feast.

"We should look into giving the chef here dads cookbook," Lincoln suggested, "I'm sure some of the Plumbers here would like to sample his cooking." his sisters started agreeing.

Soon the group were all seated at a table enjoying lunch. Majority of them were eating regular food, while Lana was trying out several delicacies from across the galaxy. This of course got several of her siblings disgusted.

"Lana, how can you eat that stuff?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"It's actually not all that bad," Lana admitted, "You guys have got to try the Raw Merusian meat, Ovuuan doughnuts, and sweet and sour Viffurisioids."

"I think I'm going to vomit." Rusty gagged.

"Is there anything you wouldn't eat?" Lincoln asked Lana.

"Well, some told me not to try the Jovoxian Cake. They say they like to bite you back." Lana answered.

"Yikes." Lincoln and Clyde gasped.

"But this is good, you know?" Stella asked, "Now there's someplace to go where there's top security and no one would dare to try and find Lincoln or any of us."

"I know," Lincoln agreed, "This could also be a good safe house in case our families or any of you guys need to be protected."

"Come on, dudes, gather 'em up." Luna said as they grabbed their drinks.

"To Plumbers HQ." Lincoln began.

"Plumbers HQ" the group toasted, before enjoying the rest of their grub.

* * *

That night in a field outside Royal Woods all looked calm until the wind started picking up and then a portal opened and out came four silhouette's. Two of them looked like normal teenagers, a boy and a girl. The other two appeared to be monstrous.

"Yes, the portal worked." one of the monster looking beings said with excitement.

"So this is the place?" The teenage boy asked him.

"The coordinates confirm it all."

"Well, for once you didn't mess up." the teenage girl replied snidely.

"How dare you!"

"Enough!" the lead monster stopped them, "We're here and that's what matters. Now come along, our new partner is waiting for us in that town up ahead."

They saw the sign, "Royal Woods?" the teenagers asked.

"Yes. Now let's move." the four took off.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the field far from it on a cliff side appeared another portal, and out came four teenagers and one creature that looked robotic.

"This is?" one of the teens who was a boy asked another boy who checked a tracker.

"Correct. This is the right dimension."

"Well that's the easy part." a girl teen answered.

"Now comes the hard part." Another teen boy added.

"That's right. We better hurry and fast." the robot said.

"Let's hope we're not too late." the group followed the tracker signal.

**(And there you go. The Loud kids and Lincoln's friends got to see the Plumbers newest HQ and know where to go if something becomes too much for Lincoln or any of them to handle. This last scene is part of the next two parter which will feature some special guests. Who are they, find out next time.)**


	9. Morphin vs Hero Time pt 1

**(I'm back again. I know it's been awhile what with dealing with the crisis and more, plus as of late dealing with a troll. I'm still working on this no matter what or what any smart mouth says.)**

One night, Lincoln was riding on his hoverboard, while speaking to Lisa via face time on his phone, "You're certain Alchon labs outside Royal Woods is the next target?" he asked his genius sister.

"I'd bet my very intelligence on it," Lisa confirmed, "Remember there have been at least three break ins at other labs outside town with a single piece of equipment stolen from each location in the last week."

"At first I thought it could be a potential plot by the Stingers, until we realized some very crucial information." Lincoln continued, as Lisa further explained.

"Within the last week your old enemy Dr. Martin Splice broke out of jail, and the equipment that had been stolen when combined could create something that could very well be used in his mutation experiments."

Lincoln nodded, "All the security cameras only caught glimpses of his hired hand stealing them before destroying the cams. Looks like the doc has brought in more mutant henchmen, huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Lisa replied.

"You're right. I'm coming in on Alchon labs."

"Good luck, and keep me posted." Lisa instructed, as the sibs ended their call.

Lincoln arrived at Alchon labs and looked around seeing the perimeter was too quiet. He crept around and saw it was too quiet for good reason. Laying around were the security guards.

"Oh, no," Lincoln gasped, as he checked one and sighed in relief, "Just knocked out." he looked at the lab seeing a hole in the wall. He snuck over to it and slipped inside.

Lincoln looked around the laboratory that was near pitch dark, "Splice's mutants have to be around here somewhere. Whatever animals he's got lined up, I'm ready for them."

He suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from the side. Lincoln spun to face the intruders expecting them to be Splice's mutants, but to his shock saw they were not mutants, but humanoid figures wearing purple jumpsuits, black shoulder pads, gloves, and boots, and their heads were silver with a single red robotic looking eye in the center.

"Well, this wasn't was I expecting," Lincoln told the viewers, before speaking to the figures, "Hi. I assume you're the ones who've been breaking into and stealing from the other labs?"

The figures said nothing, as they aimed their blasters at Lincoln making him wince. The figures started firing lasers from their blasters, while Lincoln took cover and scrolled through his Omnitrix, "Ok. It's here time!" he slammed down on the dial.

"Chromastone!"

The crystal alien reflected the laser shots back at the figures who suddenly broke into pieces. The hero looked down seeing sparks shorting out from their severed parts, "These guys are robots? This just keeps getting stranger." He felt more shots hit him from behind. H saw more of the robots were around trying to blast at him, while others were trying to secure a piece of machinery.

"You're not getting away with anything here!" Chromastone called, as he attacked the robots shooting him, before making his way to the ones trying to steal the tech.

After punching through the robots, he grabbed one that was still active, "Alright, start talking. What does a bunch of robots want with this tech. Who's your maker?" Chromastone tried to interrogate the robot only for it to go offline, "Well, that's a bust."

Suddenly Chromastone saw two figures lurking in the shadows trying to make an escape, "Oh, no ya don't!" he fired a ultraviolet beam in their direction knocking them off their feet.

The two figures got up and stepped into the light. Both of them were armored figures with one of them being colored amber and the other colored purple.

The one in amber armor pointed at Chromastone while speaking to him in a male voice, "You picked the wrong battle, hero."

"Many have said worse to me." Chromastone answered.

"Let's take this freak!" the purple one said in a girls voice, as she whipped out two lasers and started firing at the alien.

Chromastone just absorbed the energy from the lasers and fired his beams back at her, "Good try, but not good enough!" he attacked the two figures, as the amber one whipped out a swords and started striking him.

"Your body is very durable." the amber one said.

"And more than a match for your sword." Chromastone said, as he swatted the amber figure away only for him to get back up.

"We are not to be taken lightly, chump." the male villain warned Chromastone, as the two teamed up against the alien hero.

Chromastone continued to block their attacks and fired his own beams back at them, but their impressive skill in martial arts was. When the Omnitrix started blinking, Chromastone groaned, "Oh, no." he suddenly changed back to Lincoln making the two fighters stop and look at the teenage boy.

"So, the doc was right." the Amber one told the Purple one.

"The alien hero is just a kid." the Purple one added.

"Hey, I'm not just a kid!" Lincoln argued taking offense to that comment.

"Compared to us in your weak form, you are nothing." the Purple one said, as she aimed her blasters at him.

"Whoa, hey, easy!" Lincoln raised his hands up, "Why don't we talk this over?"

"We don't do negotiations." the Amber one said, as he pointed his sword and Lincoln.

"That's good," Lincoln smirked, "Neither do I." he clicked on a device hidden in his right sleeve, and flying in was his hoverboard that knocked the two fighters in their backs knocking them to the ground.

Lincoln hopped on and surfed around them, "Think you can catch me? Because I should warn you my friend has taught me how to really shred like a boss."

"We'll see about that!" the Purple one started shooting at Lincoln who was riding around dodging the shots.

As she continued to shoot at Lincoln, she was shooting dangerously close to the equipment they were looking to steal. The Amber one suddenly stopped her, "What're you doing? You wanna damage the Cloud Seeder?"

Lincoln flew in and grabbed a nearby pipe and tried swinging at the two as he flew past them. The Amber one used his sword to slice the pipe making it shorter and unable to use. Lincoln checked the Omnitrix and saw it was active again, "Alright, round two." he activated the watch again and slammed down on the dial.

"Spidermonkey!"

The blue furred alien chimp hooted, while jumping around and started shooting webs at them. The Amber one was slicing the webs with his sword, until he checked a device on his wrist, "We're running low on Morph-X. We need to go."

"But the Cloud Seeder!" The Purple one reminded him.

"Another time!" he answered her, before speaking to Spidermonkey, "We're not finished with you yet." the two suddenly teleported away.

"They're gone," Spidermonkey gasped, before sighing, "Well, at least they didn't get what they were after. A Cloud Seeder? Is this really Splice's scheme? If so then he's got weird choice in partners to get the job done."

"Freeze!" came a new voice, startling him.

Spidermonkey turned around and saw five more armored figures in specific colors. One was red, another was blue, the third was yellow, the fourth was gold, and the fifth was silver. Each of them pointed their own kind of blasters at Spidermonkey who was determining the best course of action.

"What're we looking at here?" the Blue one asked the team.

"I'll tell ya this much, that is one ugly monkey." the Silver one told the others.

"I hate being the target of criticism." Spidermonkey crossed all sets of his arms while grumbling.

"Think this is Evox's work?" the one in Yellow asked the others.

"It might be possible, Zoey." the Gold one answered.

"So you're here to steal the Cloud Seeder?" the Red one asked the alien hero.

"Me steal it?" Spidermonkey asked, "Why don't you try asking your other two buddies who were here before me."

"Other two buddies?" the Blue one asked in confusion.

"He must mean Blaze and Roxy's Robot clones." the Red one suspected.

Before they could figure anything out, Spidermonkey leaped above them and started shooting webs at them, "Look out!" The Gold one called, as the five spread out to avoid the webbing.

"He shoots webs like a spider?" the Yellow one asked in shock.

"They don't call me Spidermonkey for nothing." the alien answered.

The Red one spoke up, "Listen those other two you mentioned, we're not with them."

"Nice try, but I've seen this in movies." Spidermonkey replied, as he continued to jump around and shoot webs at them.

The alien hero maneuvered around the Silver and Gold fighters before tying them up in his webbings, "Well, this is a fine predicament." the Silver one said.

"Hang on guys!" The Blue one said as he concentrated, and picked up a table and chucked it at Spider Monkey who dodged it.

"Whoa! What do you bench?" the alien asked.

"My turn!" The Red warrior said, as he concentrated and started running circles around Spidermonkey making him dizzy.

"And I thought XLR8 was fast." he said dizzily, but pulled himself together just in time to created a web tripwire that knocked his opponent off his feet.

As they were ready to go another round, they heard the sound of police sirens approaching, "It's the fuzz!" Spidermonkey gasped.

"We gotta go!" The Red Warrior said, as he and his team took off.

Spidermonkey knowing now was not the time to go after them took off with his hoverboard just in time before the police arrived.

The five warriors hid down by a river and caught their breath before their armor disappeared revealing they were actually four humans, three boys and one girl, and a robot.

"That was a close one." the red warrior said.

"No kidding, Devon." the Yellow warrior replied.

"Who was that creature?" the Blue warrior asked.

"He called himself Spidermonkey, Ravi." the robot answered.

"Yeah, I figured that, Steel. I just wanna know what he is."

"Well, he doesn't appear to be in league with Evox." Devon noted.

"Any thoughts, Nate?" the girl asked the boy in glasses.

"Not sure, Zoey. We still need to check more data on this world," Nate answered, "All we know is, there are no other Power Rangers in this universe."

"We better go someplace else and think this through." Devon suggested, as they headed off.

* * *

Later on at the Loud House, Lincoln was talking with Lisa and Clyde, "Robots?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And it didn't look like they were working for Splice," Lincoln said, "They looked like they were working for those other two warriors. And boy do they know how to fight."

"And what about those other guys?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know who they are, I didn't get a chance to find out when the cops showed up."

"Fascinating," Lisa took notes, "It looks like we're once again dealing with a new foe, Lincoln."

"Yeah. And whatever they want with that Cloud Seeder and the other equipment stolen it doesn't sound pretty." Lincoln said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Coffee shop in Royal Woods, the five fighters had snuck in to use the shops wifi to look up data on Nate's laptop.

"Did you find anything useful, Nate?" Ravi asked.

"Well, this town Royal Woods has had a lot of activity around here. Alien activity." Nate answered.

"Aliens?" the others asked.

"That's right, but it looks like this world and town has it's share of heroes." Nate showed them pictures from articles containing images of several alien heroes fighting criminals, super villains, bad aliens, and even helping people.

"Didn't know aliens like these guys even existed." Devon said in disbelief.

"They're probably only native to here." Zoey suggested.

"She's got a point," Nate agreed, "But get this. Four years ago this town had dealt with a lot of problems that these alien heroes resolved, but there was a four year gap in which the aliens just disappeared until a few weeks ago, these newer ones showed up and picked up where it left off back then."

"That is strange." Ravi admitted.

"Hey, don't these alien heroes have something in common?" Steel asked, as he looked closer.

"That they do," Nate confirmed, "See this symbol?" he motioned to the hourglass symbol on each of the alien heroes.

"They all have it." Zoey realized.

"What does it even mean?" Devon asked.

"Maybe these alien heroes are a team just like us?" Nate suggested.

"If so there are a lot of them." Ravi said.

"And if they were, why was only one of them facing us?" Devon wondered, as the others looked just as curious.

"Hold on!" Steel gasped, "What if these aliens are all the same person?"

"What?" Nate asked in confusion.

"What if someone all these aliens are not many, but one person who can become them?" the robot suggested.

"Steel, that theory is quite a stretch." Devon admitted.

"Yeah, how can one person become all those aliens?" Ravi asked.

"Shape shifting?" Steel guessed.

"It's possible, but we need to focus on the big picture." Nate said.

"Well, at least we know this Spidermonkey and the other aliens are on our side." Zoey said being positive.

"Maybe, but he thinks we're with Blaze and Roxy's robot duplicates." Ravi reminded her.

"Maybe if we convince him or them that we're the good guys we can help one another." Steel suggested.

"Good idea, but we don't know where to find any of them." Nate noted.

"And we have to do something," Devon said, "Evox is planning something. And I wish we knew what."

* * *

Meanwhile in an old warehouse, Dr. Splice was watching as the robot henchmen from before along with his old mutant henchmen Rhino, Cheetah, Bear, Tiger, and Canary were assisting with carrying some supplies while helping the doc in building a big machine.

"Careful with that stuff, unless you want to blow us to pieces!" The Doc scolded the robots who didn't even respond, "Ugh, robots. If you want minions they should at least have brains."

"So, Doc, after the Dynamic Dunces foul up on the heist, what'll you tell our partner?" Rhino asked the doctor, until the two fighters from before identified as Robo-Blaze and Robo-Roxy approached. They were out of their armor to reveal they had human appearances.

Robo-Blaze had short blonde hair, with the front of his do looking bleached. Robo-Roxy had long brunette hair with purple highlights.

"Hey, who're you calling dunces?" Robo-Blaze demanded.

"You guys since you failed in your mission." Canary laughed.

Robo-Roxy frowned, as she walked right up to the bird mutant, "I think some bird needs her feathers plucked." the other mutants growled looking ready to fight, until Splice hissed like a snake grabbing their attention.

"Enough, all of you! Our partner should be arriving soon." Splice said, until another voice spoke up.

"Actually, I'm already here."

Everyone looked and saw stepping into the light was a monster followed by a robot creature, "Ah, Evox. Scrozzle. Nice of you to make it." Splice welcomed.

"Dr. Splice," Evox began, as he looked around, "It seems things have been going slowly in the preparation."

"Indeed," Scrozzle agreed, "The device is still inoperable." Splice shot the robot a look, as Evox continued.

"I do hope you can live up to your reputation, otherwise I would've busted you out of jail for nothing."

Splice frowned, as he spoke, "I have been keeping up my side of the bargain. You had best be prepared to honor yours."

"Your side?" Evox asked with a laugh, "You cannot be serious. I promised you all the Morph X I could salvage from Grid Battleforce. All you had to do was build me a machine, and you haven't even managed that."

Splice stepped closer and spoke, "The machine is nearly complete! It would be ready already if not for the incompetence of your robots, especially your two robo lackeys."

Robo-Blaze and Roxy frowned, as Scrozzle spoke, "Yes, I always felt they needed plenty of work done."

The two frowned back at Scrozzle, as Robo-Roxy spoke to her master and Splice, "We would've had the Cloud Seeder if not for that Alien Hero we were told about."

"Don't you worry about Lincoln Loud. I know how to manage him." Splice assured them.

"If you could do that, he wouldn't be here now would he?" Robo-Blaze noted.

"Watch it!" Splice warned him.

"That's enough!" Evox broke them up, "We all have our place in this plan, and we will all stick by it."

"Of course," Scrozzle agreed, "The doctor builds us a machine that will allow us to rain a combination of Morph X and his animal mutagen to turn all of people of Royal Woods into super powered animal mutants."

Splice continued, "They will at first tear the town apart, before we take control of them and use them to do our bidding."

"Yes. A very clever plan." Evox nodded.

"But it would be even better if I had access to Lincoln Loud's alien DNA is that watch of his." Splice groaned.

"Maybe there is a way to get it," Evox said, before turning to his two robo minions, "You two will have another chance to redeem yourselves for tonight's failure."

"We won't let you down, master." Robo-Blaze promised.

"See that you don't."

Splice and Evox looked up at the machine, as the doctor spoke, "Soon, this whole planet will recognize the genius of Dr. Splice." he snickered.

**(And there's the chapter. Yes, this crossover arc with Power Rangers Beast Morphers was suggested by Powerman88. It takes place during the second half of the series where Evox has a real body, and Blaze and Roxy's evil selves are now robots. In case anyone forgot the genders of Splice's mutant henchmen, Canary and Cheetah are girls, while Rhino, Bear, and Tiger are boys. Don't miss next time where Lincoln has another encounter with the Rangers and realizes they're on the same side. See ya then.)**


	10. Morphin vs Hero Time pt 2

**(Hi, guys. Here's the next part of Lincoln Loud teaming up with Power Rangers Beast Morphers.)**

That night at the Loud House, Lincoln was in his room pondering over what happened earlier on at the lab, "Whoever those guys in armor were they sure fight well. Wish I knew more about them." suddenly his laptop rang. He opened it up and a group chat invite. He opened it up to reveal Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan in a split screen.

"Lincoln!" the said together.

"Girls, what's going on?" he asked.

"What's going on is you didn't mention to us is Splice broke out of jail." Leni began.

"How do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"Lisa informed us." Lori replied, making Lincoln roll his eyes.

"She also told us about the break in at the lab." Luna added.

"So who were those robots?" Luan inquired.

"I have no idea. Nor do I have any clue about those armored warriors accompanying them."

"Robots don't seem to be Splice's thing." Luna noted.

"I know," Lincoln replied, "Which I'm beginning to suspect he's not alone in this matter."

"So he's teamed up with someone?" Leni asked.

"Question is who?" Lori wondered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"You sound like you could use some help." Luan suspected.

"Well, never fear bro, you got us." Luna said.

"What?"

"It's a weekend anyway, and we got nothing better to do." Lori admitted.

"We'll all come back to Royal Woods ASAP." Leni insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, we're sure." Luan replied.

"Well, if you insist." Lincoln said.

"We'll meet up at Burpin' Burger when we do." Lori said.

"Bring the rest of the sibs too." Luna instructed.

"Sure thing." Lincoln nodded, as they ended their call. Lincoln spoke to the viewers, "Well, it's nice to have back up. Especially if it's my sisters. I just hope I'm ready for whoever else is behind this scheme." and with that he turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Rangers were exploring Royal Woods, with Steel wearing a trench coat and fedora.

"You know, I got to admit Royal Woods really is a neat little town." Zoey admitted.

"Sure is a change up from the city." Ravi added.

"Remind me again why I'm stuck wearing a coat?" Steel asked his fellow rangers.

"Because, Steel. The people here are obviously not accustomed to seeing robots like it's a normal thing." Nate answered.

"Good point."

"So where do we start?" Devon asked.

"The best place to check is the closest sighting to where these aliens appeared." Nate suggested, as they pressed on.

Soon they arrived at the same train yard where Lincoln and his sibs first fought the Stingers. The rangers looked around, as Nate began, "According to the articles about this place there were traces of scorch marks all around and a hint of methane in the air."

"And?" Ravi asked.

"Based off all these articles on the aliens, my sources point me to this particular alien the public knows as Swampfire."

"Swampfire?" Zoey asked, as her friend shrug.

"This alien according to eye witnesses claim he has the ability to shoot fire and has the scent of methane all around him." Nate explained.

"And if this was the first sighting of alien activity in more than a few years..." Devon pondered, as Nate finished.

"Swampfire was the first alien to be used."

"Where to now?" Steel asked, as Nate led the way.

The group snuck over to the TV studio that was the sighting of the Bopper Bunch massacre. The studio itself looked abandoned and closed down.

"What happened here?" Ravi asked, as Nate checked the article on his phone.

"According to this, MEL Studios was the sighting of where these animatronics of a kids show went crazy, killed all the parents of the audience and captured all the kids. Until our alien heroes put a stop to them."

"How can animatrons for a kids show be capable of doing anything like that?" Devon asked.

"The animatrons were very advanced." Nate answered.

"Bet they're not advanced as me." Steel boasted.

"Afterward the whole studio was shut down. Strange is the police and paramedics didn't show up until afterward, and the whole studio was barricaded shut."

"How do you think the aliens knew what was happening?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think they heard it from someone," Nate continued, "I think Steel may really be onto something about the aliens being one person."

"Really?" Steel asked.

Nate nodded, "The police reported no break ins at the studio that could've been caused by any of the aliens. I think they were already in there."

"Yes!" Steel cheered, "I knew it."

"So do we have any potential suspects?" Ravi asked.

"I hacked into the studios old records and checked the names off of everyone who attended the show. I ruled out every adult there because of the body count. Majority of the kids were all being held hostage according to the producer."

"So still nothing?" Zoey asked.

"Afraid so." Nate sighed.

"Is there anywhere else we can go?" Devon asked.

"Only other place of any importance is this place, the Burpin' Burger."

"What happened there?" Steel inquired.

"Well, our Spidermonkey friend busted up some armed crooks who tried to rob the place. He made quick work of them and they gave him all the Burpin Burgers the crooks threatened them to make."

"Sounds like a good spot." Zoey said.

"And I am hungry." Devon admitted.

"So let's check it out." Ravi said, as they hurried.

* * *

Later on they stopped at the Burpin' Burger and went inside before looking for a table. As they did so, Lincoln, and his whole sibs were sharing a table together, "Gotta love sibling meetings at Burpin' Burger." Lana said.

"I know, right?" Leni asked.

"So, dudes, any word on Splice or anything?" Luna asked Lincoln and Lisa.

"Nothing." Lisa sighed.

"I may have stopped those robots from taking the Cloud Seeder, but they will no doubt try to take it again." Lincoln suspected.

"Guessing you'll be doing a stakeout?" Lynn asked.

"More or less."

Leni glanced around and spotted the rangers. Her focus was mostly on Steel and what he was wearing, "OM Gosh. How can that guy walk around in a coat like that in this warm weather?"

"Probably gets Cold Flashes." Luan joked and laughed, making her sibs sigh.

"I'm gonna go refill my drink." Lincoln said, as he got up and walked to the machine.

As he was about to fill it up, Devon who just got a drink bumped into him, "Oh man, sorry." Devon apologized.

"My bad," Lincoln replied, "Here, after you."

"Thanks." Devon started to fill his drink.

"I'm Lincoln by the way. Lincoln Loud."

"Devon Daniels."

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here," Lincoln noticed, "And I know plenty of the people in town."

"Me and my friends are visiting here." Devon answered, while keeping up a facade.

"Friends?"

"Over there." Devon motioned to his friends, which Lincoln took notice of one of his friends being the guy in the coat.

"Is your friend all right? Why's he wearing a heavy coat in this weather?" Lincoln asked, as he started to refill his drink.

Devon paused, before coming up with an excuse, "Cold flashes. He gets chilly very easily."

"I see. Luan was actually right."

"Luan?" Devon asked.

"One of my sisters. They're all over there." he motioned to their table.

Devon looked over seeing all ten Loud sisters, and was flabbergasted, "Wait a minute, don't tell me..."

"Yup. All ten of them are my sibs."

"You have ten sisters?" Devon asked in disbelief.

"That's right. I'm the middle child."

"You must come from a really big family."

"I sure do. Every day is crazy at the Loud House, as we call our home."

"It must be growing up with that many sibs."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Lincoln said, as they shook hands.

As the shook, Devon noticed peeking out of Lincoln's jacket sleeve was an odd looking watch. But he caught sight of the dial and recognized it as the symbol on Spidemonkey's torso, as well as on the other aliens with their pictures in the papers and online.

"Nice meeting you too." Devon said, as the two went their separate ways.

As Lincoln sat down with his sisters, Lucy spoke, "Who was that you were talking too Lincoln?"

"His name's Devon. He and his friends are from out of town," Lincoln motioned to the group, "And by the way, Luan was right about the guy in the coat."

"Yes!" Luan cheered.

"Luan, actually right?" Lisa asked dumbfounded, "Nothing makes sense anymore." her mouth hung open as she remained in shock.

"I think Lisa's broken." Leni told her sibs.

At the Rangers table, Devon sat down, as Zoey spoke, "Who was that, Devon?"

"His name's Lincoln Loud, and I think we found our aliens." he whispered.

"What?" Steel asked, as they leaned in.

"I saw this strange watch on his wrist, the dial of it looked just like the symbol on all the aliens."

"You're serious?" Ravi asked, as Devon nodded.

"Interesting," Nate began, "Lincoln Loud was the name of one of the guests at the Bopper Bunch show."

"Were there others with the last name Loud there?" Zoey asked.

"Correct, four of them." Nate confirmed.

"Must've been four of his sisters." Devon said motioned to the table with the sibs.

"Whoa, that's a lot of sisters." Steel gasped.

"So what do we do?" Ravi asked.

"Well, we have to confront him on it, but not scare him into thinking we're the enemy again." Devon whispered.

"Let's see where he and his siblings go." Nate suggested.

So they enjoyed some burgers, and waited as the Loud siblings left. They left the place and watched them leave in Vanzilla.

"There's no way we'll catch them on foot." Zoey said.

"I'll take Cruise and follow them." Devon said, as he summoned his beast bot Cruise.

"What's up, Devon?"

"Cruise, we gotta follow that van, but we need to keep a distance." Devon ordered.

"On it." Cruise shifted into bike mode. Devon got on and rode off after Vanzilla.

* * *

Devon tailed Vanzilla from afar before pinpointing it's location in a suburban house. Devon got off Cruise and looked at the house where Vanzilla was parked in the driveway, "That's the place," Devon spoke into his communicator, "Guys, I found their home. Sending you coordinates now."

Soon enough the rest of the rangers arrived, "We got here as soon as we could." Nate said.

Zoey looked over at the house, "That's the place?"

"Sure is."

"Then let's go." Steel said, as they walked up to the Loud House, and Ravi rang the bell.

Answering it was Rita who was surprised at the group, especially Cruise, and Steel still in his coat and hat, "Uh, may I help you?"

"Ma'am. We'd like to speak with Lincoln, please." Devon began.

"It's a matter of great importance." Nate added.

Rita knowing if not his friends, or sisters coming for a visit anybody who was looking for him knew it had to do with his double life. She turned around and called, "Lincoln, for you!"

Lincoln came down and saw Devon in the door way, "Devon?"

"Lincoln, we need to talk." he began.

"Sure. Come in, I guess." Lincoln said, while feeling confused.

As the group entered, Lincoln and his family were surprised at the sight of Cruise, "You have a robot with you?"

"My name is Cruise." the cheetah beast bot answered.

"And he's not the only one." Steel answered, as he threw off his disguise, surprising everyone.

"Another?" Lynn asked in surprise.

"So I was wrong?" Luan asked.

Lisa sighed in relief, "Now everything makes sense."

"So what do you guys want?" Lincoln asked.

"We're here to tell you we're not your enemies." Devon began.

The Loud Family started to get nervous, as Lincoln spoke keeping his cool, "What're you talking about?"

"I think you know very well what we're talking about... Spidermonkey." Devon stated.

The girls eyes widened, as Lincoln himself suddenly realized who he was talking too, "You. You're those five armored warriors I fought last night."

"You're correct." Nate answered.

"My name is Devon. And this is Ravi, Zoey, Nate, and Steel."

"At first I wanted it to be 'Mr. Fantastic Super Handsome Strong as Steel'," the robot began, "But we stuck with Steel."

"Ok, and who are you guys exactly?" Lori asked.

"We're the Power Rangers." Devon answered.

"Power Rangers?" Lana asked.

"Never heard of you." Luna said.

"Well, that's not surprising since we checked and found no records of any other Rangers in this dimension." Nate replied.

"Wait, this dimension?" Lucy asked.

"Are you saying you guys are from another universe?" Lincoln gasped.

"Correct." Ravi confirmed.

"My mind is blown." Lisa gasped.

"So can we get some introductions here?" Steel asked, "I know you got a lot of siblings here."

"Oh, right," Lincoln replied, "These are my sisters. Lori. Leni. Luna. Luan. Lynn. Lucy. Lola. Lana. Lisa. And this is Lily."

"And we're the proud parents," Rita began, "Rita."

"And I'm Lynn Sr." the father introduced himself.

"A pleasure." Devon replied.

"So what are you power rangers doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"We came to your world to stop our archenemy Evox and his henchmen." Zoey began, as Nate continued.

"We have reason to believe he's partnered up with a new accomplice in this world."

"Dr. Splice." the Loud Family gasped.

"So you know him?" Ravi asked.

"We go way back." Lincoln replied.

"I think we need to exchange some origins here, don't you?" Lisa suggested.

"Affirmative." Nate agreed.

"Well, we're called Power Rangers," Devon began, "We're a team of superheroes fused with animal DNA granting us special abilities. We're entrusted in protecting our city Coral Harbor if not the world from the threat of Evox, a virus that wants to take over the power of the Morphing Grid by collecting supplies of Morph-X to use for energy."

"With his henchmen the Tronics which you fought last night and evil robot clones of our friends Blaze and Roxy, along with his assistant Scrozzle they aim to do just that." Zoey explained.

"We believe Evox has partnered with your Dr. Splice for some big evil project." Nate said.

"A mad animal obsessed doctor working together with an evil computer virus," Lynn began, "What could they possibly be up to?"

"I don't know, but I do know they're probably two chips short of a micro." Luan laughed, making her sibs face fault.

The rangers were confused, but Steel laughed, "Oh, I like this one. She's got a good sense of humor."

"So what's with the robots?" Leni asked.

"They're actually called Beast Bots," Nate answered, "We developed them at Grid Battleforce to serve as our partners."

"My name is Cruise." the cheetah beast bot greeted.

"Might as well bring ours out." Ravi said, as she and Zoey released their beast bots Smash and Jax.

"Hey, everyone." Smash greeted while making gorilla noises.

"What's up?" Jax greeted.

"Whoa, awesome!" Lynn gasped, as she checked out Smash.

Leni gasped at the sight of Jax, "Oh, my goodness!" she picked the robot rabbit up, "He is so cute!"

"Hey, I am not cute!" Jax argued.

"Jax is very sensitive about that." Zoey warned her.

Lisa looked at Steel, "So you're a beast bot and a power ranger?"

"Oh, yes. I was created by my brother Nate here."

"Brother?" Lola asked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Nate replied.

"We're listening." Lincoln said.

"When Evox was still just a computer program he captured me and forced me to build him a body. When it was about ready I tampered with it by adding my own DNA to it along with Scarab Beetle DNA. Evox was unable to possess it because of my human DNA and Steel came to life."

"So you see? We're brothers." Steel boasted.

"That's prodigious." Lisa gasped.

"So, Lincoln, how does a simple teenage boy like you become so many alien heroes?" Zoey wondered, as the rangers were ready to listen.

Lincoln sighed, "Well, this all began a couple of years ago when I was just eleven. I went out to the park with my best friend Clyde to watch a meteor shower. While watching it we saw a meteor coming right for us. It crashed and we found out it wasn't a meteor, but a pod. It opened up and clamping onto my wrist was this watch device."

He rolled up his sleeve showing them the device, "It's called the Omnitrix. And it has the ability to change me into various alien creatures out there in the galaxy."

Nate got a good look at the watch, "Amazing. This tech is so advanced. I don't think even Grid Battleforce could ever make something like this."

"Well, it was made by the smartest being in the entire galaxy." Lincoln admitted.

"So you've been using the Omnitrix to be a hero for your town?" Ravi asked.

"That's right. I've taken on crooks, psychopaths, monsters, aliens, bounty hunters, warlords, you name it."

"Based off all the Royal Woods history involving your aliens, we can believe it." Zoey admitted.

Devon spoke to the boy, "Look, I know we don't know each other that much, but if our enemies have joined forces then we need to do the same."

"It's the only way to protect your world from whatever they have planned." Nate added.

Lincoln looked at the rangers and his family who smiled and nodded. Lincoln looked back at the rangers and spoke, "I'm always up for teaming up with guys looking to fight the good fight. So I'm game." he locked fists with Devon.

**(And so the two sides have finally gained an understanding. Will they be able to stop Evox and Splice in time? See you next time.)**


	11. Morphin vs Hero Time pt 3

**(And I'm back with my next installment, where Lincoln helps the Rangers fight their enemies, but in the process a new opponent is born.)**

At the Loud House, the rangers were getting comfortable while waiting for when their enemies would strike. As Ravi and Zoey were on the sofa, Nate and Steel were in Lisa's room going over stuff.

"I'm impressed at all this, Lisa." Nate admitted, while looking over several blueprints and formulas the young genius drew up.

"What, those?" Lisa asked modestly, "Those are child's play equations."

"So you've also been experimenting with Plumbers tech when you discovered your grandfather's history as well as your brothers secret?" Steel asked, as he looked over a Plumber's blaster, while recalling Nate warning him not to touch anything.

"I sure have," Lisa confirmed, "When Pop-pop introduced me to this stuff I had a field day in developing newer equipment for Plumber's HQ."

"Well, if we combine Grid Battleforce tech with Plumbers Tech we can make a whole new assortment of weapons to fight Evox and Splice's mutants."

Lisa smirked, "Nate, I like the way you think."

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln was kicking back on his bed, while Devon was looking around at all the comics and figurines Lincoln had.

"Looks like you've always been into aliens and heroes even before you found that watch." Devon said.

"Yeah. I'm a fanatic." Lincoln admitted.

As Devon pulled out a comic he gasped, "No way! You read Ace Savy? I haven't seen this in years."

Lincoln looked up, "They have Ace Savy in your dimension as well?"

"Yeah. I tell ya I couldn't get enough of reading about this guy. I'd read this series for hours. Until I had to give it up." Devon sighed.

"Give it up? Why?"

"Well, my dad's the mayor of Coral Harbor, and when I started getting older he told me I had to give up certain childish things as a means to set an example."

"Well, that's a load of garbage," Lincoln spoke up, "I get it's important to set an example. Especially if your dads the mayor. But you should never be too old to enjoy something you love. Age is just a number. I mean there was a time I thought I was getting too old for Ace Savy, until I met a bunch of guys my older sisters ages who still read Ace Savy. And I learned it doesn't matter how old you get, because that shouldn't stop you from loving something."

"Wow. Wish I knew that years ago." Devon said.

"Lincoln! Lisa! Your sisters are here!" Rita called from downstairs.

"Come on, Devon." Lincoln said, as the two left the room.

The two came down the stairs followed by Lisa, Nate, and Steel. As they reached the bottom Lincoln and Lisa were met with hugs from their older sisters.

"It's good to see you two." Lori told them.

"Good to see you girls too." Lincoln said hugging the eldest.

"So we hear ya got trouble again." Luna said.

"Well you know how it is." Lincoln admitted.

Ravi looked around, "Jeez growing up with this many sisters, Lincoln?"

"Yeah. Chaotic." Lincoln chuckled.

Leni looked at the Rangers, "So these are the Power Rangers, was it?" Leni asked.

"That's us." Devon answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Lori began, "I'm Lori. This is Leni, Luna, and Luan."

"Don't forget Mr. Coconuts." Luan said holding her dummy up.

"Hey, there. Everyone. Nice to meetcha," Mr. Coconuts looked at Steel, "Hey, nice body. Betcha got buns of Steel!"

Steel laughed, "I like this little wooden head." he told Nate who just smiled and nodded.

"My sisters are always there when I needed help." Lincoln told the rangers.

"And from the sound of it, you guys could use some help." Luna added.

"Well, we'd very much appreciate it." Zoey admitted.

"Lincoln inform you of what we're up against?" Devon asked.

"Bunch of robots and a virus." Leni answered.

"Yeah. It's gonna be dangerous." Ravi warned them.

"Danger's what we've lived with for years in this family." Lori assured them.

Lincoln's phone started ringing, and he answered it and put it on speaker, ""Clyde, what's up"

_"Trouble, Lincoln! These robots and Splice's mutants are on a rampage in town!"_

"Oh, no." Nate gasped.

_"You better get down here asap!"_

"On it." Lincoln answered, as he hung up. He turned to his sisters, "Ready?"

"Always." Luna confirmed.

Lincoln turned to the rangers, "And you guys?"

"You know it." Steel confirmed.

"Alright, team. Let's go!" Devon ordered, as they left the house.

* * *

The group hurried into town before spotting Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, and Stella watching from a corner.

"Guys!" Lincoln called, as they looked over.

"Lincoln, glad you and your sisters could make it." Clyde said in relief, before noticing the rangers.

"Who're they?" Liam asked.

"And what's with the robot?" Rusty asked.

"Explain later. How bad is it?" Lincoln inquired.

"See for yourself." Stella answered, as they looked out and saw Splice's mutant henchmen, the Tronics, and Robo Blaze tearing up all they saw.

"We got to stop them." Lynn said eagerly.

"This doesn't make sense," Nate began, "Why would they be causing such petty destruction when they have a bigger plan in mind?"

"Maybe if we catch one of them we can interrogate it?" Luna suggested.

"Agreed," Lincoln nodded, "You rangers ready?"

"Show us whatcha got, Lincoln." Devon said.

Lincoln nodded, as he activated the watch and scrolled through his choices before stopping on Humungousaur, "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial and in a flash of green transformed.

"Humungousaur!"

The Rangers looked up at the big alien, as Steel spoke, "My goodness that's a big alien."

"You think this guy's big?" Humungousaur asked, "You should see Way Big."

"Alright, girls, blasters ready?" Lori asked her sisters who were armed and ready.

"And I'm ready to." Lucy said, ready to cast some magic.

"Alright, team. It's Moprhin' Time!" Devon called, as they summoned their morphers.

"Activate Beast Power! Hah!" they said simultaneously.

The team morphed into their ranger forms and posed, "Unleash the beast!" The group looked excited over what they witnessed, as Zach spoke.

"That was awesome!"

"Ok, guys. Let's go!" Devon called.

"Follow me!" Humungousaur led the charge.

As Robo Blaze supervised the minions, he noticed the cavalry, "Show time." he said to himself.

"Coming through!" Humungousaur hollered, as he plowed through some Tronics.

Robo Blaze spoke to his enemies, "Rangers, nice of you to join us."

"Where's Evox?" Devon demanded.

"What's he and Splice planning?" Humungousaur demanded as well.

"Let's just say when they're done this whole town if not the world is going to be running amok with a new breed of species."

"New breed?" Nate pondered.

"Attack!" Robo Blaze ordered the henchmen.

The Tronics and mutants attacked, as the sisters opening fire on the Tronics shorting them out. Lucy used her magic to blast at several of them.

The Rangers found themselves confronting Splice's mutants, "We heard you rangers got animal powers." Cheetah began.

"Well, so do we." Rhino added.

"We'll see who has the better abilities." Steel warned them, as they engaged their opponents.

Devon fought Cheetah, with both of them using their speed and reflexes, "Not bad, Red Ranger. Meow!" Cheetah flirted.

"That is so wrong." Devon said disturbed.

Ravi was dodging Rhino's punches, before activating his own gorilla strength and met him in a stalemate grapple.

"Impressive strength," Rhino admitted, "But let's see if a gorilla can outmatch a rhino!"

"We're about to find out!" Ravi answered, as he threw Rhino over his shoulder making him crash on the pavement leaving behind a body print, "Now we have an answer."

Zoey was dodging Canary who was flying around trying to strike her, "Poor little bunny, easy target." Canary mocked.

"Don't sell me short just yet." Zoey answered, as she used her own beast power and started jumping high attacking Canary in the air before the two were brought down to the ground.

Nate was dodging claw swipes from Tiger, as the mutant spoke, "Dr. Splice will certainly award me handsomely by bringing you and Lincoln Loud to him."

"Not happening, stripes." Nate replied, as he fought back and knocked Tiger off his feet and into a bush.

Steel was taking on Bear, as the mutant roared, as grabbed onto the robot, "Time for a bear hug!"

"As much as I like hugs. I don't need one from an enemy!" Steel answered, as he broke out of the grip and attacked Bear before knocking him backward and landed in the tire swing of a jungle gym set outside a shop.

Bear struggled to get out of the swing, "Oh bother!" he grumbled.

Humungousaur went after Robo Blaze with a swipe of his tail, but the robot dodged, "You may be strong, but you're slow!"

"I'll show you slow!" the alien hero growled, as he attacked Blaze before finally nailing him with his tail and crashed into the wall.

The robot picked himself up and said to himself, "Just need to wait until he changes back."

As more incoming Tronics attacked Humungousaur the alien hero was ripping them off and throwing them aside, before the Omnitrix started beeping, "Oh, great!" he grumbled before changing back to Lincoln.

"Guess, I got to settle this the old fashioned way." Lincoln tried attack some Tronics, but due to so many surrounding him, he was eventually overpowered and restrained by two, "Let me go!"

Robo Blaze approached, "Good work. And now that we got you where we want you. It's time to put that watch of yours to good use." he held up a Morph-X key.

"What're you doing?" Lincoln asked in worry, "Stop! Don't!"

Robo Blaze inserted the Morph-X key into the Omnitrix that started analyzing the device. Suddenly materializing before them was a Robotron that looked like a misshapen chaotic amalgam of creatures from the new upgraded Omnitrix.

His face resembled Jetray's with a patch around the right eye resembling Humungousaur's and jaw structure as well. His torso resembled Humungousaur's, but with the backside colored like Jetray and a set of wings resembling Big Chill's. His right arm resembled Chromastone's but shaped like Lodestar's claw. His left arm resembled Swampfire's but with a shoulder spike belonging to Lodestar. His right foot resembled Jetray's, while his left foot resembled Swampfire's. He also had Humungousaur's tail, two of Brainstorm's legs in place of a secondary left arm, and one of Spidermonkey's arms as a secondary right arm.

Lincoln looked horrified at what was born from the Omnitrix, as the Robotron laughed, "I am Omnitron, the ultimate alien life form!"

Clyde and the others watched from afar in shock, "That is one nasty creature." Rusty began.

"Downright ugly." Liam added.

Robo Blaze turned to the Robotron, "Omnitron, deal with our enemies."

"With pleasure!" Omnitron spread his Big Chill wings and flew into battle.

As the rangers fought the mutants, Omnitron flew in and started shooting blasts of fire from his Swampfire arm at them.

"Look out!" Devon called, as they jumped out of the way.

"A Robotron?" Zoey gasped.

"It has parts of Humungousaur and Spidermonkey." Steel noticed.

"Among others." Ravi added.

"It must've been made from Lincoln's watch." Nate gasped.

Omnitron fired ultraviolet rays from its claw at the rangers who dodged, before drawing their Beast-X Sabers and started striking the Robotron. Omnitron fought back with its brute strength.

"Time to cool things down!" Omnitron took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of ice that froze the rangers in place.

Lucy noticed this frowned, and started an incantation that broke the rangers free, "Thanks, Luce." Steel said, as the sisters noticed Omnitron.

"That thing's hideous!" Lola gagged.

"And it's made from Lincoln's aliens." Lisa noted.

"Where is Lincoln?" Lana wondered.

"Over there!" Leni motioned to Lincoln trying to break free from the Tronics.

"Hey, let our brother go!" Luna called, as the girls blasted the Tronics destroying them.

Lincoln got himself free, and tried to run, only for Splice's mutants to confront him, including Bear who escaped the tire swing trap, "Going somewhere?" Tiger asked rhetorically.

Before Lincoln could answer, Robo Blaze restrained him from behind, "Doubtful. Omnitron, we're leaving!"

"Then let's go out with some noise!" Omnitron replied, as he opened his mouth to reveal it was the same as Echo Echo's. And out from it was an ultrasonic sound wave that shattered the windows of every shop and car in the area. The girls and rangers were blown back, as the Robotron flew over to Robo-Blaze and the mutants.

"Catch ya later!" Robo-Blaze prepared to teleport them.

"Guys, help!" Lincoln called, only to get teleported away with them.

"Lincoln!" The Loud girls cried.

Clyde and the others ran over, "Where'd they go?"

"We don't know." Zoey answered.

"Not only do they have Lincoln, but a Robotron with all his alien abilities." Nate said in worry.

"What do we do now?" Leni asked.

"Let's get back to the house." Lori suggested, as everyone retreated.

* * *

Meanwhile Robo Blaze dropped Lincoln to the floor of the warehouse, "Oh, dang it." he groaned, before getting up and saw the machine, "Whoa! What is that?"

"That is the tool to our conquest." Answered a familiar voice as, Splice approached.

"Dr. Splice." Lincoln scowled.

"Lincoln Loud. It's been so long." the doctor sneered.

"Not long enough," he was about to go alien only to see the watch's dial was blocked by another device clamped onto it, "Oh, no."

"Now-now. We can't have you going alien. Especially when the fun's just beginning." Splice smirked.

"This is the boy whose caused you so much trouble?" Evox asked as he and Scrozzle approached.

"He looks pathetic." Scrozzle scoffed.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance." Splice warned them.

"I take it you're Evox?" Lincoln asked the Virus villain.

"You are correct. The doctor has told us so much about you." Evox explained.

Scrozzle looked at the Omnitrix, "Such a marvelous piece of tech. Just loaded with Alien DNA."

"And we have a Robotron with just the right amount of it." Evox walked around Omnitron who presented himself.

"Now our plan is coming together." Splice said.

"Make that abot complete." came Robo-Roxy's voice, as she entered with more Tronics carrying the same Cloud Seeder device they tried to steal that night.

"Ah, the final piece of the machine." Evox said pleased.

"Wait. The fight was just a diversion." Lincoln realized.

"That's right." Robo Blaze confirmed.

"And with the Cloud Seeder in our possession. Royal Woods and the world will become a mutant menagerie!" Splice declared, as Lincoln couldn't believe what the villains were planning.

**(And there you go. Lincoln's been captured and a Robotron was made from the Omnitrix. With their machine nearing completion the Rangers and Lincoln's family and friends have to act fast. Omnitron is practically based off Ultimate Kevin's mutated form in Ultimate Alien minus the parts of certain aliens that aren't available in the upgraded Omnitrix yet. See you all next time.)**


	12. Morphin vs Hero Time pt 4

**(And I'm here with the next chapter and wrap up to this little crossover. I hope you all enjoy it.)**

At the Loud House, Lincoln's friends, siblings, and the rangers were in the living room contemplating their next move.

"We have no idea where Lincoln is, or where those who took him are hiding out." Clyde sighed.

"Don't worry," Devon began, "Nate and Lisa are racking their brains together in trying to find him."

"Yeah, but we still got to stop that monster made from the Omnitrix." Lana reminded him.

"That robotron was unlike any other of Evox's other creations." Zoey admitted.

"And one of the ugliest." Steel put in.

"Guys!" Came Nate's voice, as he and Lisa came down stairs.

"Did ya find Lincoln?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Oh, we already figured that out," Lisa replied, "I still have my siblings microchipped."

"Wait, you microchipped your siblings?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

Lisa grinned sheepishly, "Never mind that," Lori replied, "So what else did you find out?"

Nate answered, "Lisa and I have been going over our notes on Evox and Dr. Splice along with their recent schemes."

"And we've deduced what their plan is." Lisa concluded.

"Well, what is it?" Stella asked, as they wanted the geniuses to get on with it.

"Based off all the equipment Evox had Blaze, Roxy, and the Tronics hijack combined by a scientist like Splice have created a machine that can produce an artificial rain."

"I don't get it." Lynn said clueless.

Ravi spoke, "Evox brought with him a ton of Morph X which he's drained from several towers back home."

"And with Splice and his obsession with animal DNA, combine them together and launched by the machine can create a super-powered DNA formula that if rained down on the people of Royal Woods if not the world..." Lisa began, as Nate finished.

"Will create a super animal mutant army."

"That is messed up." Rusty said in shock.

"And with Omnitron at their side, Splice has access to the DNA in Lincoln's Omnitrix." Lisa put in.

"Which means they can create even stronger mutants." Zoey realized.

"We got to stop them from launching that machine." Devon said.

"Lisa, where's Lincoln?" Leni inquired.

Lisa smirked, "Follow us."

* * *

At the warehouse, Lincoln had been bounded to a chair, as he helplessly watched the Tronics and Scrozzle add the finishing touches to their machine. He looked off to the side and saw Omnitron hooked up to another machine as DNA was being drained out of him and into several jars that Splice was storing.

"Yes. After so long I finally have access to some very potent alien DNA." Splice said happily.

"When I get out of this, you guys are so going down." Lincoln warned the villains.

"Idle threats, boy," Evox replied, "You're in no position to be making them, especially when we're moments away from putting our plan into motion."

"All we need to do is add the finishing touches." Scrozzle said, as several Tronics were carrying a few containers of Morph-X, while Splice's mutants were carrying some containers of animal DNA he collected.

Lincoln watched, as the contents were being poured into the nozzle where they were mixed together, "Alright, let's begin." Splice said, as they started up the machine.

"It'll take a few minutes before the concoctions are properly mixed and the device is launched." Scrozzle explained.

"Doesn't matter." Robo-Roxy replied.

"Nothing can stop us this time." Robo-Blaze added.

Suddenly a hole was blasted in the wall of the warehouse, startling everyone. Entering through the hole were the rangers all morphed, followed by Lincoln's sisters and his friends armed with Plumbers blasters that looked upgraded with Grid Battle Force enhancements.

"We would've used the door, but really where's the fun in that?" Luan asked rhetorically.

"Guys!" Lincoln called.

"Intruders!" Scrozzle shouted.

"Lincoln, you ok?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be better once I can move." Lincoln answered.

"Game's over, Evox." Devon declared.

"Hardly. Get them!" Evox ordered his minions who went on the attack.

"Go!" Splice ordered his mutants who joined in.

"Spread out!" Devon ordered, as they scattered and started fighting.

Lucy used her magic to blast at several Tronics, while Lincolns friends and other siblings were blasting away at the robots. The rangers joined in attacking the Tronics, until Robo-Blaze and Roxy morphed and engaged their enemies.

As Devon and Ravi fought the robot clones, Nate snuck over to Lincoln, "Don't worry, Lincoln, I'll have you out." he freed Lincoln who got off the chair.

"Thanks, Nate. But I got to get this device off the Omnitrix." Lincoln showed the Gold Ranger the device keeping Lincoln from accessing the aliens.

"Leave that to me." Nate answered, as he hacked into the device and it came right off.

"Oh, yeah!" Lincoln cheered.

Splice growled, as he unhooked Omnitron from the tubes, "Omnitron, get in there!"

"I'm on it!" Omnitron laughed, as he charged.

When Nate saw the robotron coming right for them, he pushed Lincoln out of the way and engaged Omnitron.

"Hang on, Nate!" Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through his options, "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial and transformed.

"Big Chill!"

The rangers and their enemies spotted this, "A moth man?" Devon asked, as Big Chill flew around knocking Tronics off their feet before unleashing his cold breath on three turning them into ice statues.

"An ice moth man." Steel corrected.

Evox growled, "I will wait no longer! Launch the machine!"

Splice went to the control board fired the launch and suddenly the device started powering up as the roof opened up.

"Oh, no!" Lisa gasped.

"If that takes off it'll be impossible to stop!" Nate warned everyone.

"That's right." Robo-Roxy replied.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Robo-Blaze laughed, until Big Chill shouted.

"Chill out you two!" he unleashed his icy breath on the two robots freezing them.

"We got these two." Clyde called, as he and Lincoln's friends blasted the ice statues into nothing.

"We got to stop that machine!" Devon ordered, as they race towards the control board, only to get blocked by Omnitron and the mutants.

"The only ones being stopped is you." Omnitron answered, as he fired a stream of fire at them, only for Lucy to shield them with a magic shield.

"Come on!" Ravi called, as the Rangers engaged the robotron who used Humungousaur's strength to swat each ranger aside. Ravi tapped into his gorilla strength to meet Omnitron in a grapple.

"You have super strength because of an alien, but mine comes from planet earth's very own gorilla."

"That fails compared to my strength." Omnitron mocked.

"In that case, let's add some extra strength." Big Chill called, as he flew right in.

Ravi broke grapple and restrained Omnitron by his right arm, just in time for Big Chill to freeze the robotron's feet the floor.

"Don't let him melt it with fire!" Lisa called to Lucy who used her magic to make an energy whip that wrapped around Omnitron's left arm and stretched it to the side holding it in place.

"Your turn, rangers!" Big Chill announced.

The rangers whipped out their Beast X Blasters and Sabers, before combining them, "Beast X Cannon's ready! Beast X Cannon's blast!" they each fired a blast right at Omnitron who screamed before taking the shots right after Ravi and Lucy disengaged their hold on the robotron and got away from it.

The blasts destroyed Omnitron leaving no trace, "Yeah!" the Rangers and Loud siblings cheered, only for the place to rumble.

"You may have stopped Omnitron, but you're too late!" Evox laughed, as the machine started to take off.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked in worry.

"Leave this to me!" Big Chill answered, as he flew up to catch the machine.

The ice bug alien managed to fly ahead of the machine and knew what he had to do, "Hope I have enough breath for this." he started flying around the machine unleashing his ice breath on every square inch of it.

"What's he doing?" Scrozzle asked in confusion.

"He's freezing the machine so it won't be able to launch!" Splice cried.

"Alright, Lincoln!" the Girls and his friends cheered.

* * *

Big Chill had just about frozen the whole machine including the thrusters which shut down. The machine started falling back towards the warehouse.

"Clear the building!" Clyde shouted, as everyone piled out. The machine crashed into the warehouse shattering into pieces of ice.

"My beautiful machine!" Splice cried in despair, as Big Chill descended and in a flash of green became Lincoln again.

"Alright, you guys. Game's over." Lincoln told the villains.

"Not yet, it's not," Evox answered, "Scrozzle, plan B!"

"Coming right up!" Scrozzle activated a device, "Gigadrone is on its way!" he laughed.

Suddenly materializing before them was a colossal robot that looked like Omnitron. The Loud siblings and the others looked up in shock.

"What is that thing?" Stella gasped.

"It's a marvel." Lisa gasped in awe.

"A gigadrone." Nate answered.

"And it's got an Omnitrix alien makeover." Steel added.

"Omnidrone, lay waste to Royal Woods!" Evox ordered, as Omnidrone started stomping for Royal Woods.

"There's no way we can evacuate everyone in town." Lori said in worry.

"How do you even fight something that size?" Lola asked.

"Not even Humungousaur is big enough to fight that." Lincoln added.

As Omnidrone was getting closer to Royal Woods a big portal opened up above it, "What now?" Lynn groaned having had enough surprises.

To everyone's surprise, coming out of the portal were two more colossal robots that had the rangers colors.

"Alright!" The rangers cheered, much to the others confusion.

"Dudes, what are they?" Luna asked.

"That, Luna, is the Beast-X Megazord." Devon explained.

"And the Striker Megazord." Steel added.

"Just what we need to face that thing." Lucy motioned to Omnidrone.

"Lincoln," Devon began, "Why don't you, your sisters, and friends take five? Enjoy the show."

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." Rusty gasped.

"Yeah it is." Lincoln agreed, as the Rangers mounted the two megazords.

"Beast-X Megazord unleashed!" Devon announced, as the two megazords stood ready.

Omnidrone attacked the Beast-X Megazord with it's raw strength, but the megazord fought back blocking some strikes. Omnidrone unleashes electric blasts like Brainstorm knocking the Beast-X Megazord off balance. The rangers picked their megazord back up and fought back.

"Hang on, guys!" Nate called, as the Striker Megazord fought Omnidrone.

Omnidrone shot webs at the Striker Megazord, only for the Beast-X Megazord to cut them down with its Beast-X Blade.

"Thanks, guys." Steel said, as the two megazords attacked Omnidrone together.

"Let's finish him once and for all." Devon ordered.

"Yeah!" the rangers agreed, as the two Megazords combined.

"Beast-X Ultrazord ready!" they announced, as the more powerful zord attacked Omnidrone with its giant lance while evading the Omnitrix Gigadrone's various attacks.

"Beast-X Ultra Strike!" The rangers called, as the zord channeled Morph-X into its lance and drilled through Omnidrone that blew up.

"Virus eliminated." Devon declared.

On the ground Evox and Scrozzle watched, as the virus villain growled, "Foiled yet again! Come on, Scrozzle. We're going home!" the two retreated back to their own dimension.

Lincoln and the others cheered over the rangers victory over the Gigadrone, until Lincoln remembered, "Splice!" he looked and everyone saw Splice and his hench mutants riding on giant mutant bats.

"Sorry, kids! But I ain't getting locked away this time!" he laughed, as they flew off.

"He got away!" Clyde gasped.

"Yeah, and he still has the DNA samples he collected from Omnitron." Lincoln added.

"Now what?" Stella asked.

"Don't worry. When he comes back, I'll be ready." Lincoln promised.

* * *

Later on back at the Loud House, the Loud family and Lincoln's friends were ready to see the Rangers off.

"So you recovered whatever Morph-X was leftover that Evox and Splice didn't put into the machine?" Lisa made sure.

"According to Nate it all checks out.' Zoey assured her.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Lincoln asked

"Looks that way." Ravi confirmed.

"Let me just say it was an honor working along side you rangers." Lincoln said.

"Please, the honor is ours." Devon replied.

"You guys did ok." Steel commended them.

"Thanks." Clyde said.

"It's nice to know there's heroes in a world without rangers." Devon noted.

"Will we ever see you again?" Leni asked in concern.

"Sure you will. With one of these." Nate handed Lisa a device, as the others looked at it.

"What is it?" Lynn Jr asked.

"It's a transportal device," Nate began, "They're what we use to keep in contact with other rangers that exist in other dimensions parallel to our own. Now we have a way of communicating with each other.

"So if ever you need us, we'll be there." Devon said.

"Same if you guys need any of us." Lincoln said, as his siblings and friends nodded in agreement.

Nate opened a portal for them, as Devon and Lincoln locked fists, "Until next time, Power Rangers." Lincoln began.

"See you around, Linc 10." Devon replied, as the rangers entered the portal that closed upon their departure.

Lincoln looked back at his family and friends, "It sure is nice to have allies or even friends in other universes you can depend on."

"For sure." Clyde agreed, as the two fist bumped.

Later on in the Rangers home dimension, the rangers were discussing the events of what happened in Royal Woods with their commander, Ben, and Betty.

"Oh, man I can't believe all that happened." Ben said in awe.

"One guy was really able to use a watch to change into alien heroes?" Betty asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Zoey confirmed.

"Man, we missed out on all the fun." Ben sighed, as Betty pouted.

"Excellent work, rangers," their commander commended them, "Not only have you stopped Evox from conquering another dimension, you've made a very good allie as well."

The rangers saluted before being dismissed. Devon spoke to his friends, "Well, I'll catch you guys later. There's something I really need to do." and with that Devon headed off.

Devon headed to the local comic book shop and started looking over some of the comics before happening upon a volume of Ace Savvy. He picked it up, until a boy close by spoke up.

"Excuse me, mister? But aren't you a little old to be reading comic books?"

Devon just smiled and answered, "A friend once told me 'you should never be too old to enjoy something you love. Age is just a number'." So Devon purchased the comic knowing he had a lot to catch up on.

Back at Grid Battle Force at evening rolled in, Nate was pulling out several containers of Morph-X they recovered from the warehouse back in Lincoln's dimension. As he did a head count he looked concerned, "This can't be right." he did it again, right when Zoey and Steel walked in.

"Hey, bro, what's going on?" Steel asked, as he and Zoey noticed Nate's concerned look.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"I was doing a head count of all the Morph-X I recovered, and I came up one short."

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked.

"I'm positive." Nate assured her.

"So if we're missing one..." Steel began, as Nate finished.

"That means it must still be back in Royal Woods."

Back in said dimension at the warehouse where Evox and Splice set up shop, a lone container of Morph-X was lying around until it was picked up and a voice spoke.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna find out for myself." reflecting off the container was Chester the maker of the Bopper Bunch who smiled crazily.

**(And this concludes the crossover team up. Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	13. Bugs in the Big City

**(Welcome back, everyone. Here's my new update.)**

On the Stinger's mother ship, Queen Waspella was walking through the halls with General Hornitor at her side.

They entered the bridge where several Stinger soldiers were on standby, "Are you all ready?"

"Ready, and waiting, your majesty." one of the soldiers buzzed.

"Then prepare to beam down." Hornitor ordered, until there was an alarm sounding.

"What's going on?" Waspella demanded, as the soldiers armed themselves.

"A prisoner's escaped!" a Stinger on one of the monitors answered.

"Which?"

"It's-" but the monitor was shut down and only showed static.

Waspella buzzed angrily, until the doors opened, and a black blob bounced in with some Stingers trying to catch it.

"No!" Waspella gasped, "Catch it, you fools!"

The Stingers tried apprehending the blob, but it was too quickly and slippery for them. The blob slunk to the control panel for the teleporter and ended up hitting in coordinates before landing on the platform.

"No!" Hornitor buzzed as he tried to grab the blob, but it disappeared.

"It escaped! Waspella buzzed, before speaking to a Stinger, "Where did it go?"

The Stinger checked the coordinates, "Well, my lady, the prisoner is on earth where we were heading. But it landed in a place called Great Lakes City."

Waspella turned to her general, "Hornitor, take our troops and retrieve it. I spent a fortune for that, and in another's hands could do who knows what."

"Yes, my lady." Hornitor assembled his troops and were ready to beam down to earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, Lincoln was on his hoverboard on his way to see Ronnie Anne. As he came to a red light, he spoke to the viewers.

"It's Saturday and I decided to pay Ronnie Anne a visit. You know keep up updated on all the recent issues in Royal Woods as of late. Plus I do enjoy the city." when the light turned green, Lincoln continued on.

He rode up to the bodega below the apartment to see both Ronnie Anne and Sid kicking back on the stairs of the apartment.

"Ronnie Anne! Sid!" Lincoln called, as he halted.

"Hey, Linc." Ronnie Anne greeted with a friendly hug.

"Good to see you." Sid greeted.

"Thanks. Good to see you girls too."

"Heard you had a run in with Dr. Splice recently." Ronnie Anne noted.

"Yeah, and he wasn't alone."

"Tell us all about it over a hot dog." Ronnie Anne said, as the three walked.

After getting a hot dog from favorite ht dog vendor Bruno, Lincoln was telling the girls about his recent team up against Splice.

"Power Rangers?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. That's some team name." Lincoln confirmed.

"They sounded awesome." Sid voiced her excitement.

"They were very awesome. But the baddies they deal with? Man, I thought I had it rough with enemies." Lincoln chuckled.

"You goin' soft, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne teased.

"In your dreams." Lincoln chuckled.

"Well, at least you're keeping the craziness in Royal Woods," Sid began, "We get enough of that here without alien or anything."

"Run! Giant bugs!" a civilian screamed, as the three teens spotted several pedestrians running in fright of something.

"Did that guy just say 'giant bugs'?" Ronnie Anne asked in concern.

"He did." Sid confirmed.

Ronnie Anne looked to Lincoln, "You don't think..."

Lincoln nodded and squinted his eyes, "Stingers."

"What would the Stingers be doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't know. That's why I need to find out." the boy answered.

"Care for some back up?" Sid asked.

Lincoln looked at the girls before answering, "Keep your distance and your heads down."

"Yes, sir!" Ronnie Anne did a mock salute. Lincoln rolled his eyes, as he and the girls headed off to the source of the commotion.

* * *

Out on the streets, the people were running away, as Hornitor was leading several Stingers around. Hornitor looked at one Stinger holding a tracking device, "Are you sure it's here?"

"Positive, general. The tracker's pinpointed it here."

"Then fan out. Leave no stone un-turned." Hornitor ordered, as the Stingers flew around searching.

Lincoln and the girls peeked around the corner and saw the Stingers on the hunt, "What're they doing?" Sid asked.

"Looks like they're looking for something," Ronnie Anne suspected, "But what?"

"Whatever it is, it must be important," Lincoln replied, "I'm going in for a close up," he rolled up his sleeve and turned the dial before selecting an alien, "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the dial.

As the Stingers searched around, they heard hooting sounds before one was caught by a spider threat and thrown into two more. The Stingers and Hornitor looked seeing Spidermonkey hanging from a lamppost before dropping down.

"Hey, guys!"

When the aliens recognized the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, Hornitor buzzed angrily, "Loud!"

"Hey, Hornitor, dig that beauty mark." the hero motioned to the scar Hornitor received from him the first time they fought.

Hornitor was not amused, "You will pay for that."

"Sorry, don't have my wallet on me," Spidermonkey joked, "So what're you guys doing here in the big city?"

"That's none of your concern." the general answered.

"Oh, keeping secrets, huh? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find out on my own." Spidermonkey jumped into battle latching onto one Stinger's face.

"Get him off!" the bug alien buzzed, as two more tried to attack the hero, who let go.

Spidermonkey continued to dance around them, while shooting web strands at the Stingers while trying to tie them up. The Stingers managed to use their stinging swords to cut themselves free, as Hornitor attacked the hero.

"Before you and I fought, I never lost a battle." the general began.

"Wow. Guess I broke your streak, huh?"

"I swear when this is over the thing that will be broken next is you!" Hornitor swung his sting sword at Spidermonkey who kept jumping around to avoid the sharp weapon.

As Ronnie Anne and Sid watched their friend from a distance, Sid suddenly heard something, "Huh?" she looked around and saw something hiding underneath a bench. She went over and looked underneath the bench to see what was hiding, "Whoa. Hey, little guys. Where'd you come from? Ronnie Anne, you gotta see this!" Ronnie Anne went over and was shocked.

"No way." she gasped.

"This must be what they're looking for." Sid said.

"We got to get Lincoln over here." Ronnie Anne said, as she went back to the corner to watch the fight.

As Spidermonkey kept dodging Hornitor and the Stingers, he saw Ronnie Anne peeking around the corner motioning him to come over. Needing to act fast he spat bigger webs up pinning the Stingers and their general to the ground.

"Bye, guys. Gotta swing!" he jumped up and grabbed onto a lamp post before swinging off.

Hornitor watched and buzzed, "I'll get you, Loud."

As Spidermonkey met up with Ronnie Anne and Sid in a secure location behind a dumpster, he changed back, "What's up?"

"Sid and I might've found out what they're looking for."

"What is it?"

"This." Sid opened her arms to reveal she was holding a small black creature but when it lifted it's head up it had a familiar green eye outline with green circuitry markings on its back.

Lincoln looked in shock and gasped, "No way!"

The creature spoke, "Ship-Ship!"

**(And there you go. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid have discovered the Stingers are on the hunt for a little mechamorph who was their captive. Don't miss next time.)**


End file.
